Hiken no Issei
by Inferno999
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Issei hubiera comido la Mera Mera no mi cuando era un niño y luego haber entrenado para usarla antes de ingresar a la academia. (IsseixHarem, no muy pervertido Issei, poderes de la Akuma no mi al maximo, semi personalidad de Ace)
1. Una Fruta extraña

Hiken no Issei

Capitulo 1: Una fruta extraña

En una pequeña ciudad de Japón en una casa en particular se encontraba un niño de al menos 8 años de edad llevaba una camiseta azul y unos short celestes, estaba viendo la tele en la sala de su casa con tranquilidad hasta que una voz que venía de las escaleras llamo su atención

-¡Issei! ¡Tienes Visitas!- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Ya voy, mama!- dijo el pequeño

El chico recién nombrado fue hasta la entrada don fue recibido por otro chico de su edad con el pelo rubio, tenía una sudadera con capucha amarilla y unos pantalones cortos negros y unos ojos morados

-Hola, Issei-kun- dijo el recién llegado

-Hola Shidou- dijo Issei, el sabía bien que era una chica pero cuando la conoció prefirió seguirle el juego al menos durante un tiempo

-Listo para una partida- dijo con emoción

Issei asintió y luego se dirigieron a la sala para empezar una partida de videojuegos

Varias horas pasaron y Issei seguía ganando y a la vez escuchando las quejas de su amiga sin parar despues de la decima partida ganada su amiga puso el mando en el piso y con una cara enojada y roja se dirigió hacia su amigo

-¡¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?!- dijo irritada y molesta

Issei solo puso una sonrisa arrogante

-La practica hace al maestro- dijo mientas se encogió de hombros eso solo hizo que ella se molestara aun mas

-¡No es justo!- dijo haciendo un puchero muy infantil incluso para su edad

-Sí, si lo que digas- dijo Issei todavía con una actitud arrogante

-'Heh, para ser una chica actúa como un hombre tal vez por eso es que pensé que lo era cuando la conocí'- pensó Issei mirando a amiga

En eso la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los 2 y vieron que se trataba de un hombre adulto bien construido, llevaba un abrigo café y debajo una camiseta negra con unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unos zapatos de montaña tenía también una cicatriz en su mejilla, el cabello era color café y peinado hacia los lados y se veía en sus 40 años más o menos

Issei reconoció al hombre al instante

-¡Tío Hanzo!- dijo alegre y corrió directo hacia él para abrazarlo haciendo que le casi se callera

-¡Oh!...Issei ten cuidado casi me hacer caer- dijo el adulto mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su sobrino

-Pero que haces aquí, creí que estabas en las Berburas- dijo inocentemente mientras lo miraba de forma incrédula

Hanzo se empezó a reir entre dientes

-Se dice Bermudas Issei, y además ya regrese de haya no fue tan peligroso como decían pero en fin donde están tus padres quiero hablar con ellos- dijo mientras ponía su abrió en un gancho cerca de la puerta

-Están en la cocina- dijo el pequeño castaño

El hombre adulto asintió y se dirigió hacia allí y en eso Irina se le acerca

-Quien era él, Issei-kun- dijo con una curiosa sonrisa

Issei sonrió ampliamente

-El es mi Tío Hanzo. Es un explorador y siempre que viene me cuenta sobre cosas increibles de los lugares que visita- dijo Issei con una cara llena de asombro

-¡Genial!- dijo Irina también sorprendida por lo que dijo su amigo de su Tío

-Y que crees que tenga ahora- pregunto la rubia

Issei se quedo pensando con la mano en la barbilla

-No lo sé pero apuesto a que será genial- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa

Luego de un rato Hanzo y los padres de Issei fueron a la sala y él e Irina se quedaron escondidos al lado del sofá para escucharlos

-Y dime como te ha ido Hanzo- dijo la Madre de Issei con un taza de té en su mano

-Bastante bien, los chicos y yo hemos encontrado muchas cosas interesantes en las islas de las Bermudas- dijo Hanzo mientras tomaba un sorbe de su café

-Dicen que ese lugar es peligroso, tuvieron algún problema- dijo preocupado el padre de Issei

Hanzo solo se rio entre dientes

-Lo fue, había olas del tamaño de edificios y tormentas bestiales pero mi tripulación y yo siempre estamos listos para lo que sea- dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro

Los ojos de Irina e Issei brillaban mientras escuchaban el relato de Hanzo

-¡Issei-kun tu tío es increíble!- dijo Irina con estrellas en los ojos

-¡Lo sé!- dijo también asombrado

Hanzo empezó a seguir contando más cosas sobre su viaje, los peligros y lo que encontraron en la mayoría de las islas a las que pudieron acceder

Mientras tanto Issei se había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua pero noto algo extraño y era que en la mesa había una especie de cofre grande de color marrón y se veía viejo con muchas grietas en él y además estaba abierto siendo el niño curioso que era fue directo al cofre para ver que era y cuando lo abrió se sorprendió al ver que había lo que podría ser la fruta más rara que alguna vez pudo haber visto en su vida era del tamaño de un melón pero consistía principalmente de pequeñas bolas en forma de llamas con 2 puntas y un remolino en ellas de color anaranjado y encima tenía un tallo en forma de T y su lado izquierdo terminaba en forma de espiral y en su lado derecho terminaba en una especie de llama, Issei se quedo sorprendido por el raro aspecto de la "Fruta" frente a el

-Qué rayos es esto, una fruta o un adorno- dijo el castaño confundido

Luego escucho un gruñido y vio que provenía de su estomago

-Fruta o no, tengo hambre y no hay nada mas aquí aparte de esto- dijo y luego cogió la fruta listo para darle una mordida sintió que era bastante pesada per su piel era blanda asique le dio un mordida

¡CRONCH!

Issei empezó a masticarla hasta que sintió el sabor más desagradable que jamas habia sentido en su vida pero en lugar de escupirlo se lo trago y despues empezó a escupir en el piso asqueado

-Joder que sabor más horrible, que asco- dijo con una mueca mientras seguía escupiendo

Luego Issei empezó a sentir algo raro con su cuerpo no le prestó atención hasta que se dio cuenta de que su hombro le empezó a salir una pequeña cantidad de fuego

-¡Eh! ¡EEEEEEEEEHHH!- grito lleno de shock y empezó golpear su hombro para intentar apagarlo sin éxito alguno

Luego escucho unos pasos

-¡Issei-kun! ¡Que pasa/que está mal!- dijo su amiga que se había asomado a la cocina con preocupación pero fue recibida por un horrible escenario…Issei estaba en llamas

-¡KYAAAAAAA!- grito llena de horror y preocupación y se fue corriendo a donde estaban los padres de su amigo y su tío

-¡Irina-chan que pasa!- pido la madre del castaño al ver a la rubia con una expresión llena de terror

-¡Issei-kun esta…! ¡Issei-kun…esta quemándose!- dijo la pequeña llena de preocupación y miedo

Los adultos de la sala se quedaron en shock, fueron directo a la cocina y en efecto Issei estaba en vuelto en llamas

-¡A..a-ayuda, m...m-e quemo!- grito el castaño lleno de terror y shock

-¡Issei rapido Tirate al piso y Rueda!- instruyo su padre y Issei empezó a rodar pero las llamas no se iban

En todo esto Hanzo pudo notar el cofre abierto y la fruta que había encontrado en una de las islas con sus compañeros había sido mordida

-¡Issei acaso te comiste la fruta que estaba en ese cofre!- dijo con temor en su voz

-¡¿MI HIJO SE QUEMA Y TU TE PREOCUPAS POR UNA FRUTA?!- grito el padre de Issei lleno de enojo

-¡Tu hijo no se está quemando, míralo!- dijo Hanzo provocando la confusión de los presentes

Dirigieron sus miradas al joven que en efecto seguía en llamas pero su piel seguía igual no se ponía negra o carbonizada seguía igual

-¡Pero como…!- dijo Irina todavía en shock

Hanzo se acerco a Issei que todavía estaba aterrado

-Issei cálmate, solo imagina que las llamas ya no están- dijo Hanzo al pequeño

Él lo miro confundido

-P-pero como- dijo todavía asustado

-Solo imagínate a ti mismo sin las llamas es todo- dijo Hanzo y Issei cerró los ojos con fuerza y despues de unos segundos las llamas se empezaron a ir

Todos suspiraron de alivio

-Qué demonios era eso Hanzo- dijo la madre de Issei todavía preocupada que fue a abrazar a su hijo asustado

El tenía una expresión dura y a la vez perturbada pero se las arreglo para aclararse la garganta

-No quería creerlo cuando lo vi, pero esto confirma mis temores- dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Que quieres decir- dijo el padre del castaño con el ceño fruncido

-Verán fue durante el viaje a las Bermudas en una de las ultimas islas que explore- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina preparándose para un historia

_**Flashback – Hace 2 Meses**_

En uno de los mares más peligrosos y raros se encontraba un gran buque que tenía una insignia en forma de corazón negro invertido se había anclado a una isla cercana atándola a algunos árboles robustos y fuertes para sostenerlo la tripulación lentamente fue desembarcando y preparándose para revisar la isla

-¡Capitán! ¡Todo listo para la expedición!- dijo uno de los Marinos

Un hombre con el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás que llevaba un chaleco negro junto con unos vaqueros blancos y botas negras fue bajando del camarote y luego bajo del barco para dirigirse hacia el marino

-Bien, Arnold, Scott y Marco vendrán conmigo- dijo llamando a tres hombre

Scott era un joven de cabello rubio tenía un chaleco blanco y jeans azules también llevaba un machete y un revolver junto con cuchillo de combate

Arnold era de la misma edad que Hanzo pero un poco más alto y delgado, tenía unas botas negras, pantalones cortos blancos y una camisetilla roja

Marco también era rubio pero su pelo era más oscuro y puntiagudo, tenía una camisa azul desabrochada y unos shorts color negro y unos zapatos deportivos café

-¡Sí, capitán!- dijeron los 3 con un saludo

-Andando tenemos que recolectar lo que podamos antes de que la tormenta empeore- dijo Hanzo mientras se adentraba en la selva

Durante varias horas se encontraron con varios peligros, animales salvajes y venenosos, afortunadamente nadie resulto herido pero no pudieron encontrar mucho de valor excepto viejos mapas y retratos antiguos creyeron que la búsqueda seria una pérdida de tiempo hasta que se toparon con un enorme muro de piedra

-Capitán, creo que no podremos pasar más de aquí- dijo Scott que intento buscar algún pasadizo

-Creo que sería mejor volver, no me gusta el aspecto del cielo- dijo Marco preocupado ya que se empezó a nublar y claramente se podían escuchar algunos truenos

-¡No encontramos nada más que basura!-dijo Arnold con enojo

Hanzo frunció el ceño, nunca antes le había pasado esto una expedición a lugares tan inexplorados como las Bermudas debieron ser mucho más productivas que esto y definitivamente no iba a volver con las manos vacías

-¡No! ¡Tiene que haber algo aquí!- dijo con frustración y enojo

Camino directamente hacia el muro y empezó a examinarlo

-No se moleste Capitán, ya lo revise no hay nada- dijo Scott pero parece que Hanzo solo lo ignoro

Despues de examinar toda la pared Hanzo se rindo y estuvo a punto de renunciar cuando su pie aplasto un pedazo de roca en piso el cual se hundió luego la pared empezó a temblar y en el centro un pequeño agujero se abrió mostrando un gran cobre desgastado y lleno de grietas con una hebilla de oro en el

Los 4 hombre se quedaron atónitos y se acercaron lentamente a el cofre no tenía algún escrito asi que no tuvieron problema en sacarlo, Scott y Marco lo tomaron de ambos lados y lo bajaron, Arnold saco una palanca y la metió en uno de los filos para abrirlo era más duro de lo que parecía pero despues de poner más presión la cerradura sucumbió y el cofre se abrió de golpe, lo que vieron los dejo impactados

-Que mierda es eso- dijo Scott al ver la extraña cosa en el cofre

-Parece una fruta- dijo Arnold igual de impactada

-Como mierda va a ser eso una fruta, no conozco nada parecido a eso- dijo Marco con enojo

Hanzo se quedo mirando a la "Fruta" frente a ellos pero también noto que había un pedazo de papel con ella y lo tomo

-Hay un escrito junto con esa cosa- dijo Hanzo que empezó a leer el escrito, estaba en japonés antiguo y habían partes en ingles

Nota:

**Aquel que coma esta fruta sufrirá la maldición del mar al ser privado de la habilidad de nadar pero a cambio recibirá el poder de la Fruta del Diablo, se cuidadoso y piensa antes de comerla porque la maldición se quedara con usted hasta el dia en que muera. El poder de la Mera Mera No Mi ahora está en tus manos**

Fin

Eso es lo que decía la nota pero más responder sus dudas solo creo otras

¿Qué es una fruta del diablo? ¿Qué es esta mera mera no mi? ¿Acaso asi se llama? ¿Qué clase de poder tiene? ¿Cuál es la maldición y porque no podría nadar?

Esas eran las preguntas que pasaban por la mente de Hanzo por leer la nota

-Que hacemos ahora capitán- dijo Scott

Hanzo salió de sus pensamientos y luego puso una cara seria

-Nos vamos, el clima está empeorando- dijo mientras ponía la fruta en el cofre junto con la nota

-Capitán que hará con esa cosa- dijo Arnold que vio llevarse el cofre

-Estudiarla, quiero ver de que está hecha y además nadie se la puede comer, entendido- dijo Hanzo con seriedad y autoridad

-Como si alguien quisiera comer esa cosa- dijo Scott con una mueca de asco

Tiempo despues llegaron al barco pusieron todo el cargamento en su lugar elevaron anclas y se dirigieron de regreso a las tierras de Japón

Durante el viaje muchos fueron consumidos por la curiosidad de saber que pasaría al comer la rara fruta que su capitán había traído pero siempre fue arruinada por el diciendo que si lo hacían una maldición caería sobre ellos pero muchos no hicieron caso y decidieron intentarlo pero Hanzo siempre lo impedía hasta que la guardo en un lugar seguro para que nadie la encontrara

Ya de vuelta en tierra lo primero que Hanzo hizo fue exminar la fruta pero nada de lo que hizo dio resultado por descubrir que era o de que estaba hecha, prefirió dejarla como un enigma y tenerla como un trofeo y asi fue hasta que llego a la casa de su hermano

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso cuando encontré la fruta, el resto ya lo saben ustedes- dijo Hanzo con cansancio y resignación

-¿Mera Mera no mi? Qué es eso- dijo Irina con confusión

-Supongo que es el nombre de la fruta- dijo Hanzo inseguro

-Y cuanto tiempo estará mi hijo asi- dijo El padre de Issei con preocupación

-Si te soy sincero no lo sé, la nota decía que será hasta que el usuario muera- dijo Hanzo con una expresión seria mientras se levantaba de su silla hacia el castaño, luego se arrodillo y puso su mano sobre su hombro con una expresión seria en su cara

-Escucha Issei de aquí en adelante no podras volver a la normalidad y no creo que haya forma de que alguien lo haga asi que crees que puedas vivir de esta forma- dijo con seriedad y preocupación en su voz

Issei empezó a entender con cuidado lo que su Tío acaba de decir, el no podía volver a vivir una vida normal y que ahora debía de acostumbrarse a estos nuevos "poderes" si es que puede hacerlo pero entonces recordó algo que su mismo Tío le dijo cuando era más pequeño una frase que le ayudo mucho en algunas ocasiones

-Claro que si Tío. Tú me lo dijiste una vez no es asi. ¡Un hombre nunca debe arrepentirse de algo mientras viva!- dijo Issei con una gran sonrisa

Su tío lo vio con sorpresa

Le fue increible que recordara aquella vieja frase despues de tantos años pero eso no fue todo era su sonrisa confiada la que lo convenció de que estaría bien aun con esa maldición pero la preocupación aun se hallaba presente

-Seguro…?- dijo todavía dudoso sobre la rápida decisión de Issei

El solo asintió con fervor y Hanzo suspiro con resignación

-Issei-kun realmente…estas seguro de esto- dijo Irina aun asustada, la imagen de su amigo en llamas quedo soldada en su mente y tan solo imaginarla de nuevo hace que se hiele la sangre por completo

-Tranquila, Irina-chan estoy completamente seguro de esto y tampoco por esto dejaremos de ser amigos ¿Cierto?- dijo Issei a su amiga rubia que quedo en shock

-¿Eh? Que sucede Irina-chan- dijo Issei confundido

-¿Tu…? Desde cuando sabes que yo…-dijo con voz temblorosa

Issei se vio confundido

-¿Que eras una chica? Fue desde el primer dia en que te conocí- dijo Issei con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y con una sonrisa alegre

Irina se quedo sin habla y luego se dirigió hacia Issei a quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero lo que no espero fue que el golpe pasara de largo sin tocarlo, era como si hubiera golpeado a la nada pero una muy caliente

No solo Irina si no todos se quedaron en shock incluso Issei

-¡Pero qué…!- dijo Issei totalmente en shock sobre como el puño de irina simplemente lo atravesó sin mas

-Asi que también eres intangible- dijo Hanzo impresionado que despues empezó a tomar notas en una pequeña libreta

-¡Podrías tomarte esto en serio!- dijo alterado y enojado el padre del castaño

Issei todavía seguía en shock pero podía pensar de forma que expresaba lo que todos pensaban

-'¡¿Qué demonios pasara con mi vida ahora?!'- pensó el castaño con desdicha sobre lo que el futuro tiene que ofrecer para él

**fin**

**bien que les parecio si les gusto porfavor revise y digame en que deba mejorar, no veremos en la proxima y no olvide ver mis otros trabajos**

**una cosa mas queria agradecer a las personas que han seguido mis historias por un momento pense que a nadie les gustarian tendre el capitulo 2 en el fin de semana cuando salga de evaluacione**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Hiken no Issei

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Issei POV

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que me comí esa cosa, cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que empecé a usar mis poderes la verdad no lo sé pero tampoco me importa jure que mientras viva nunca me arrepentiré de lo que haga y eso es lo que voy a hacer, en fin desde hace unos meses me instale en esta Academia, la Academia Kuoh, la verdad no esta tan mal además no hace mucho tiempo este lugar era exclusivo solo para mujeres por lo cual no he podido hacer muchos amigos aunque me gane la fama como "El segundo Príncipe" de la Academia junto con el otro Yuuto Kiba que también es del segundo año como yo luego tenemos a mis otros 2 amigos que la verdad yo no los encontré, ellos vinieron a mi cuando apenas puse un pie en la entrada de este lugar y esos 2 son unos malditos pervertidos son conocidos como "El dúo pervertido" yo pase de unirme, lo ultimo que quiero es a todas la mujeres de aquí vengan joderme por ello

-'Hablando del diablo'- pensé cuando vía a esos 2 yendo a adentrarse en el bosque de la academia, resulta que a esta hora el club de Kendo se cambia de ropa, como lo se, porque en más de una ocasión ellos me usaron para evitar que ellas los apaleen cuando los descubren, esta vez no

[Se nota que eres muy amigo de esos tipos] dijo con sarcasmo

Ah, mis modales les presento a "La voz en mi cabeza"

[¡Como que "Voz en la cabeza" ten más respeto Gaki!] Dijo enojado

Bien, que fastido, este es Ddraig la verdad no sé cómo pero no mucho despues de haber comido esa fruta he tenido sueños muy raros en donde todo está en llamas y uno sombra descomunal sale de ella e intenta hablarme eso se prolongo durante semanas hasta que por fin el maldito lagarto hace su debut y se presenta como un Dragon y es curioso, pudo haberse presentado desde el inicio y hablar cómodamente en lugar de que mi mama me enviara a esas odiosas citas con un psicólogo

[No es mi culpa que no dejaras de gritar como niña cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo mientras dormías]

Cállate, ahora si me disculpas tengo 2 pervertidos que molestar

**En el medio del bosque**

Ya que no quería que nadie me viera me desplace fácilmente por las ramas de los arboles usando Parkour o Free Running como lo llaman los aficionados, empece a tener curiosidad sobre él y también a practicarlo cuando de joven jugaba una saga de juegos llamada "Assassin's Creed" muy buena la verdad la forma de los asesinatos, la historia pero lo que más me encantaba era cuando los asesinos se desplazaban por los edificios y los bosques, me fascinaba hasta que por fin encontré que eso era un deporte y empecé a practicarlo, he, recuerdo que una vez hice un cosplay de Ezio para halloween me quedo bastante bien

Me seguía moviendo por las ramas con facilidad y para mi suerte esos 2 ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que los sigo, bueno despues de todo son idiotas ¿no?

[Y luego preguntas porque no tienes amigos]

Cállate, nadie pido tu opinión ahora si me disculpas tengo una broma que hacer. Salte a otra rama y me balance ligeramente mientras la subía hasta que me puse sobre ella y me arrodille, tenía la vista perfecta de esos dos y por la forma en que se movían y emocionaban diría que las chicas ya se están cambiando, bien hora de actuar

Junte mi dedo índice con mi dedo pulgar luego los chasqueo mientras una ligera chispa salió volando directo a mi blanco que en este caso seria, el trasero de Matsuda

-¡Oye ya déjame ver, es mi turno!- susurro en voz alta el pervertido de las gafas

-¡Es un minuto cada uno, aguántate!- dijo mientras babeaba pero no se percato de la pequeña chispa que descendía sobre su amigo hasta que…

-O-Oye Motohama, no te huele como a que cocinan algo- dijo babeando

-Sí y huele bien que será- pero luego el cuatro ojos vio que una ligera cantidad de humo que salía del pantalón de su amigo este estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando de golpe un ligera cantidad de fuego se formo en su pantalón

-Eh! ¡EEEEEEH! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡GYAAAAAAA!- grito mientras empezó a rodar en el piso mientras que su amigo hacia lo que podía por apagar el fuego

-¡MI CULOOOO!- dijo mientras lagrimas de anime salian sin para y la verdad no podía contener la risa, siempre creí que este tipo de escenas las había solo en las caricaturas como en esa del gato y el ratón

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!- una voz femenina se pudo escuchar y estaba llena de ira

-'Oh yeah, esto se va a poner bueno'- pensé con malicia ya que Motohama por fin pudo apagar el fuego salvando el 85% del trasero de su amigo pero ya era demasiado tarde antes de que se dieran cuenta los 2 idiotas ya habían sido completamente rodeados

-Ciento un poco de pena por ellos- dije mientras esos 2 trataban de dar excusas

[En serio]

-…No-

[…]

-Tranquilo estarán bien…creo- dije pero la verdad quería ver como les daban una paliza ya que esos 2 siempre se salen con la suya, ya es hora de que aprendan…aun si es a palos

Pude ver a esos 2 idiotas ser completamente apaleados sin piedad juro que no podía contener la maldita risa, joder

-Hahahahahah!- no podía detenerme era demasiado

**Una paliza despues**

[Socio a veces eres realmente un bastardo]

He! Y lo dice un dragon que ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hablarme pero en lugar de eso solo se limita a dormir y asustarme cuando me voy a dormir, dime quien es el verdadero bastardo aquí

[Tch, no tengo por qué escuchar los sermones de un Gaki, me voy a dormir]

Y ahí vamos de nuevo siempre que va perdiendo se va a dormir, bueno asi es mejor ahora donde estaba

Mire la escena, Matsuda y Motohama estaban atados y todas las chicas en toalla tenían sus espadas de madera la verdad apuntándoles, todavía me quiero reir pero en fin seguiré mirando la escena una rato mas

Todo estaba de puta madre hasta que 2 de las chicas se los llevaron probablemente a la oficina del director, hehehe ya me puedo imaginar lo que le van a hacer pero no podre estar ahí es una lástima pero el solo recordar la paliza que les dieron, ¡Joder! Me dan ganas de reírme

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡HAAHAHA!- empecé a reírme sin parar

-¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!- bueno supongo que he sido descubierto pero bueno de todas maneras me iba a presentar tarde o temprano

Salte de la rama mientras hice una voltereta para caer de pie frente al grupo de señoritas y cuando me vieron se sorprendieron bastante

-¡Yo! Acaso me llamaron- dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Ellas se sonrojaron cuando me vieron

-¡KYAAAA! ¡ISSEI-KUUUUN!- sip eso es lo que pasa cuando eres el "Príncipe" de la academia pero bueno no es que me queje pero a veces me llega a resultar muy molesto en fin luego una de ellas se me acerco

-D-Disculpa Issei-kun, pero porque estás aquí- pregunto una de ellas nerviosa

-Bueno vi a esos 2 entrar por aquí asique simplemente me dio curiosidad ver que es lo que iban a hacer- dije con los brazos cruzados tras mi cabeza

-Que bueno pensé que estarías con esos pervertidos- dijo aliviada al igual que las demás y luego una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

-Y no los culpo despues de todo incluso a mí se me haría difícil resistir el ver a mujeres tan lindas como ustedes, es difícil para mí contenerme- me encanta jugar este juego con ellas pero lo que más me encanta son las reacciones que ponen cuando lo hago, no tienen precio

El resultado fue el que esperaba ellas sonrojadas como si fueran tomates viendo mi trabajo hecho precedía a irme escuchando los halagos, cumplidos y otras cosas cursis hacia mi persona, bueno supongo que iré a recostarme un rato empiezo a tener algo de sueño

[Realmente te gusta jugar con las chicas no. Playboy]

Tch!, no quiero escuchar eso de un viejo lagarto que posiblemente hizo cosas peores que esa, en serio haces que se me revuelva el estomago Erodraig!

[¡QUE MIERDA ME HAS LLAMADO, MOCOSO!]

¡PUES LO QUE ESUCHASTE, MALDITO HENTAI DRAGON!

[¡Te juro que un dia de estos me las pagaras, Kozo!]

(Kozo: Mocoso)

Como si eso me asustara sabes bien que nada de lo que me hagas me dañara despues de todo yo soy el fuego

[Sigo sin creer que alguien como tu sea un usuario de Akuma no mi. Creí que esas cosas habían desaparecido]

Lo que sea no me importa, ahórrate tus anécdotas que a nadie le importa para otra dia ahora estoy cansado y todo lo que quiero es dormir un rato

[Y luego el perezoso soy yo]

Por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado podrías hacerme el maldito favor de dejar de joder para que me pueda dormir

[…]

Mejor!

Logre llegar a un muro donde se encontraba el viejo edificio de la escuela la verdad nunca me ha llamado la atención aunque si he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ese lugar, meh una historia para otro dia, ahora a dormir

**Punto de vista de Rias**

Me quede observando desde la ventana a aquel chico castaña que se había quedado dormido en el muro, podía sentir una rara energía a su alrededor pero era poderosa y quizás con el cuidado y entrenamiento adecuado podría convertirse en un ser muy poderoso pero tendré que esperar hasta que llegue el momento por ahora será mejor concentrarme en mis problemas actuales aunque ese chico se veía lindo podría ser una gran pieza en mi nobleza aun me queda un caballo un obispo una torre y mis ocho peones, me pregunto cuál será el indicado para el

Toc…toc

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Akeno entrar por la puerta junto con una bandeja con tasas de te

-Ne, Akeno- la llame y ella se volteo para verme

-Si, Bucho- ella puso la bandeja en la mesa mientras yo me ponía a continuar mi juego de ajedrez

-Dime que sabes de ese chico- apunte hacia la ventana para que lo viera luego de que se asomara se dirigió hacia mi

-Es Hyoudou Issei, de segundo año. Buenas calificaciones, destacado en los deportes y también lleva el titulo como el segundo "Principe" de la academia al igual que Kiba-kun ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-'Asi que él es el segundo príncipe no me sorprende con lo lindo que es'- pensé con una pequeña sonrisa luego me dirigía hacia ella

-Puedes sentir esa energía a su al redor- ella miro de nuevo para luego asentir hacia mí como su aprobación

-Es bastante fuerte pero controlada, acaso tiene algún interés en el- pregunto y simplemente asentí

-Sí, pero creo que será mejor esperar el momento adecuado- y con eso decidí terminar el juego de mesa- Jaque mate- luego me fui a dar una ducha sin dejar de pensar en esta nueva información

-'Asi que se llama Hyoudou Issei-kun, fufufu será un gran miembro cuando llegue el momento-

**Más tarde ese dia**

Punto de vista de nadie

Nuestro héroe de fuego se metió en ligeros problemas por saltarse la clase he ir a dormir pero a él simplemente le dio igual luego de ese momento estresante en la academia el castaño se fue de regreso a casa no sin antes pasar por esos nuevos álbumes de sus bandas favoritas "Three Days Grace", "Rhapsody Of Fire" y "The Offspring" le empezaron a gustar desde que su tío trajo algunos de sus canciones de Estados Unidos este entonces se convirtió en un gran fan de sus canciones y justo hoy sacaban sus nuevos álbumes

-¡Oh amigo, he estado esperando por esto durante todo el verano!- dijo el castaño emocionado al recibir su paquete

[No entiendo que tiene de bueno]

-'¡¿Estas bromeando sus canciones son lo mejor que he escuchado!?'- le grito furioso a través de su enlace mental

[Contigo como socio, nunca entenderé a los humanos de todos los usuarios raros que he tenido tú te llevas la medalla de oro]

-'Muy gracioso, lo cual es raro viniendo de alguien que siempre es serio y aburrido'-

[Aprendí del mejor]

-'Sabes a veces puedes llegar a ser un verdadero socio, ya sabes alguien con quien hablar para matar el tiempo'-

[Bueno también para mi es aburrido no hacer nada]

-'Supongo, despues de todo la mayor parte del tiempo no haces nada'-

[Calla! Yo tengo mis propios asuntos y ocupaciones]

-'Como cuales'-

[…]

-'…'-

[…Tú ganas esta vez]

-'Hahaha! A veces realmente eres divertido'-

Mientras el castaño y el Dragon se reían entre ellos, no se percataron de que una chica con el pelo morado se les empezó a acercar lentamente el castaño no se dio ni cuanta ya que seguía admirando las portadas de los álbumes de sus bandas favoritas con estrellas en los ojos

-'¿Es él?, bueno si bien tiene una energía bastante fuerte no lo veo como una posible amenaza…pero será mejor no arriesgarme, aunque es muy lindo'- pensó la chica misteriosa que seguía acercándose al castaño quien no apartaba la vista de las raras cajas de CD que tenia

-Amm, etto…disculpa- ella intento llamar su atención pero parece que el no la escucho

-Disculpa…eres Hyoudou Issei- ella volvió a preguntar pero de todas formas el parecía que seguía sin oírla estaba más concentrado en sus álbumes

[Socio, te llaman]

-'¿Eh? Dijiste algo Ddraig'-

[¡Si idiota, chica linda detrás de ti!]

-'Oh'-

El castaño dejo de mirar sus discos para darse la vuelta y ver quien lo llama y tal como dijo el Dragon era hermosa, tenía un largo pelo negro unos ojos morados hermosos y una figura bastante atractiva, era hermosa en todos los aspectos pero eso no significa que deba perder la cabeza primero debía saber qué es lo que quiere

-Perdona, dime que necesitas- pregunto gentilmente y ella se puso ligeramente nerviosa

-E-E-Eres, H-Hyoudou I-Issei- dije nerviosa y bastante sonrojada algo que le pareció lindo al castaño

-Sí, ese so y yo…se te ofrece algo-

-S-Soy, A-Amano Yumma-

Issei decidió jugar un poco con ella haber que pasa, despues de todo no todos los días una linda chica que nunca antes habías visto se te acerca de esta manera, una chica que no era de la academia y que no lo consideraba un príncipe, obviamente

-D-Dime, e-estas s-s-s-saliendo, c-c-con alguien- dijo cada vez mas sonrojada

Issei sonrió intentando contener la risa

-'Esta chica esta tan nerviosa que apenas entiendo lo que dice, pero bueno sería malo de mi parte no darle algo de esperanza'-

[Eres un bastardo]

-'Cállate, no te metas'- le dijo molesto

-No, no estoy saliendo con nadie- la chica se le quedo mirando como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo pero luego se volvió a sonrojar preparándose para lo siguiente que iba a decir

-E-Entonces…po-podrias…salir conmigo- lo ultimo lo dijo demasiado bajo ni siquiera la escucho

-Disculpa, no te escuche-

-E-Eh, pues podrías…- ella se volvió a calar de nuevo y el castaño en lugar de estarse divirtiendo en lugar de eso ya le estaba molestando

-Si no vas a decirme nada entonces iré a casa- cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse la chica lo agarro del hombro para que se diera la vuelta

-¡ESPERA!- grito desesperada

Issei solo se limito a darle una mirada aburrida y luego suspiro

-Te escucho- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-P-P-Por favor…¡SAL CONMIGO!- su cara era la de un tomate mientras echaba humo pero Issei solo se quedo mirando ligeramente indiferente

-Claro, porque no- dijo casi sin ánimos

El castaño vio como su mirada se ilumino pero la verdad el tenia otras cosas que hacer asi que en vez de escuchar sus "¡Gracias!" aparentemente infinitos, se fue caminando en dirección a su hogar aunque el hecho de que esa chica se le haya acercado era raro ya que nunca antes la había visto, seguramente era esos misterios de la vida

[Oye socio sé que no eres tan estúpido, pudiste notar esa energía a su alrededor no es asi]

-'Si, era bueno no se…sucia, impura y muchas cosas negativas me sorprendió sentir eso de una chica tan linda'-

[Escucha socio creo que es momento de que te hable sobre ciertas cosas]

El castaño se detuvo en seco con una expresión de asco

-'Por el amor de dios dime con no es "La charla" lo que me vas a hablar porque viniendo de ti…eso ya sería un nuevo nivel de rareza'-

[¡NO ME REFERIA A ESO MALDITO GAKI CABEZA DURA!]

El suspiro de alivio

-'Mierda draig, no me asustes asi quieres'-

El pudo escuchar como el Dragon resoplo con fastidio

[Porque alguien como tu tuvo que ser mi usuario]

-'No sé, porque un Dragon como tu tuvo que ser el que fuera sellado en mi'- pensó sarcástico

[…hmmm Touché]

Luego de ese incomodo momento el Dragon le dijo a Issei sobre un monton de cosas, angeles y demonios existen, hubo una gran guerra entre ellos y angeles caidos en donde murieron los Yondai-Maou originales, blah, blah, blah

**Una explicación más tarde**

La explicación del Dragon duro hasta que Issei llegara a su casa, entro tomo una ducha se hizo su cena y luego entro a su cuarto listo para dormir mientras el Dragon terminaba de recitar su conferencia

-'Haber si entendí, dices que todo lo que está puesto en la biblia y demás cosas de otras religiones realmente existen'-

[No me crees cierto]

Hubo un ligero silencio

-'Ddraig…'-

[Si…]

-'Eres un maldito Dragon de casi 100 metros que fue sellado dentro de mi desde que nací y yo soy un chico que comió una fruta traída del triangulo de las bermudas que lo convirtió en la antorcha humana, como esperas que no te crea'- el sarcasmo pulula por su ausencia en cada palabra

Issei pudo escuchar reir al Dragon

[¡HAHAHA! ¡Cómo te llamo! ¡Doctor House!]

Luego Issei se empezó a reir también

-'¡Que! ¡Acaso se me da bien el sarcasmo!'- dijo también entre risas

Luego de eso nuestro héroe se decidió por ir a dormir cómodamente en su cama

**Paisaje mental de Ddraig**

Era un mundo completamente en llamas con un cielo oscuro pero no era por la noche si no por el humo que salía de un volcán activo que no dejaba de hacer erupciones y las rocas volcánicas empezaron a llover como si fuera la lluvia misma y en medio de este caos apocalíptico en la cima del volcán se cernía una descomunal figura reptiliana de gran tamaño de color rojo y uno cuernos dorados

[El realmente en un fastidio pero tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad. Ya veo porque lo estiman mucho]

El lagarto descomunal se dirigía hacia dos figuras que eran tapadas por el humo del volcán pero sus siluetas mostraban a un joven bastante alto uno más que el otro uno llevaba un sobrero de copa y el otro uno de vaquero, las siluetas se dirigieron hacia el gran Dragon

[Estas seguro que él debería ser el poseedor de ese poder]

Uno de los jóvenes solo sonrió tras la cortina de humo

{Por supuesto que si draig, el lo hará bien quizá incluso mejor que yo}

*Yo también creo que lo hará bien…con el entrenamiento adecuado*

El Dragon seguía teniendo una mirada indiferente a lo que estos entes decían pero aun asi el también podía sentir la gran energía y potencial que desprendía su compañero aun si era un inmaduro, molesto y si cabe el termino, posiblemente el mayor bastardo que haya conocido aun asi puede llegar a ser un verdadero amigo y a demás con el entrenamiento adecuado el podría llegar a ser conocido como Sekeryuutei mas poderos de todos eso sin contar sus grandes dotes con la espada aunque el siempre prefiere usar sus poderes

[El hecho de que no pueda ser dañado físicamente. No lo hace invencible tarde o temprano habrá algo que pueda herirlo o matarlo]

Los 2 solo se rieron ligeramente entre dientes luego el de sombrero vaquero se dirigió hacia él

{Draig, cuando un hombre no está listo para morir, ni todas las armas del mundo juntas podrán matarlo}

(Autor: me encanta esa frase es una de mis favoritas de la serie, volvamos a la historia)

El Dragon no dijo nada en su lugar solo se recostó restándole importancia a lo que estas personas decían aun si su socio era inmune a todos los ataques aun habían cosas que pueden dañarlo y cuando un enemigo lo descubra podría ser el fin para todos los que están aquí cuando Issei esté listo tendrá que entrenar incluso más de lo que hizo al principio si es que quiere seguir viviendo

Luego otra de las figuras se le acerco esta era la que tenía el sombrero de copa

*Dime Ddraig-san, cuando podrá Issei-kun tener acceso a tu poder, no crees que ya por lo menos debería ser capaz de usar una base* sugirió y el Dragon se quedo pensativo

[Aun hace falta un componente especial para que Issei sea capaz de ejercer mi poder]

Las figuras se le quedaron mirando y el de sombrero vaquero se dirigió hacia el

{Y ese componente cual seria}

El Dragon no dijo nada por un momento pero luego se dirigió hacia ellos con una seria expresión

[El Gaki deberá convertirse en un demonio, si es que quiere que le de mi poder, cuando comió la fruta le dio energía demoniaca suficiente para despertarme y poder comunicarme con él pero no la suficiente para poder usar mi poder]

Los dos machos lo vieron con sorpresa y ligero fastidio

{Vaya, increíble tener que pasar por tanta mierda, creía que eras un Dragon todopoderoso y eso}

Los 2 luego empezaron a reírse a sus espaldas al Dragon se le hizo una gran vena en la cabeza y cuando menos les rugió con ira

[¡CAYENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS INCINERE! ¡MALDITOS GAKI DE MIERDA!]

Los 2 se abrazaron temblando al ver al descomunal lagarto echar humo por su asicó lleno de afilados colmillos mientras este empezó a exhalar humo y en el fondo de su garganta se podían ver las llamas listas para salir

*{¡LO SENTIMOS! ¡OH GRAN DRAGON DRAIG PERDODENOS LA VIDA!}* los 2 suplicaron al mismo tiempo mientras las lagrimas y los mocos empezaron a salir y sus ojos se blanquearon del miedo

(Ya saben las típicas expresiones temerosas de One Piece)

El Dragon se calmo y resoplo de cansancio y fastidio

[Tch! Lo que sea. Me voy a dormir]

La bestia descomunal se metió al volcán para poder dormir hasta que llegue la hora de despertar

Los 2 hombre se relajaron al verlo calmado y que no los quemara

*Y yo que pensaba que Garp-san daba miedo* dijo el de sombrero de copa

{Creo que Draig y Jiji están al mismo nivel}

(Jiji: abuelo, aunque también hay otros alternativos)

Luego de eso las 2 sombras desaparecieron en la oscuridad del humo

**Al dia siguiente**

Issei se despertó lentamente mirando la hora para ver que apenas era 6 y media de la mañana como era de costumbre se levanto hizo algunos ejercicios en su habitación los cuales eran sentadillas, abdominales, flexiones de pecho con una mano y un poco de levantamiento de pesas luego de su ejercicio matutino se dirigió a la ducha

[Te gusta hacer ejercicio no es asi, Gaki]

-'Un cuerpo fuerte y sano ayuda a tener una mente sana'- dijo mientras entro en la bañera

[Si sabes que hoy es la cita con ella ¿verdad?]

-'Asi es, Yumma-chan…me pregunto qué quería un angel caido conmigo'- se pregunto el castaño aunque despues de eso le resto importancia

[Tal vez por el hecho de que crean que eres mi portador aunque tampoco estoy seguro, quizá te hayan visto usar tus poderes de fruta]

-'Imposible. Nunca he usado mis poderes fuera de casa, quizá si sea porque soy tu portador'- dijo ligeramente preocupado

[Bueno, lo averiguaremos cuando pase ahora solo debes de concentrarte en ir a la academia]

-'Supongo'-

Con eso dicho nuestro héroe se vistió y salió para tener otro dia estresante en la Academia pero lo que no espero fue que no muy lejos de su camino estaba la misma chica de cabello negro y ojos morados de ayer y por no ser mal educado decidió ir a ver porque lo estaba esperando no mucho despues de que se le acercara ella se le quedo mirando un momento

-¡Oh, hola Issei-kun que bueno verte!- dijo con alegría

[Recuerda lo que hablamos Gaki, ella tiene algo entre manos si es que conozco bien a los angeles caidos]

Le advirtió el Dragon pero el castaño no le prestó mucha atención estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que varias de los estudiantes se les quedaron mirando en especial las chicas

-¡Miren Issei-kun está con una chica!- una de ellas señalo a la "pareja" y cuando lo hizo otras chicas del fondo se unieron para ver si era cierto, para su desgracia lo era

-¡No puede ser, Issei-kuuuuuun!- la mayoría estaba triste pero otras lloraban de felicidad

-¡Pero por lo menos hacen linda pareja!- dijo otras mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Mientras con los varones

-¡EL CASANOVA FINALMENTE FUE ATADO!- vitoreo uno de los hombre con la lagrimas de alegría en su cara

-¡POR FIN TENEMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD!-

La escena se torno cada vez mas patética al menos asi la veía Issei quien prefirió no perder su tiempo con toda esta estupidez y decidió ir lo más rapido posible a la entrada seguido por Yumma

-'Es increíble que sea tan popular'- pensó la angel caido

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la Academia Issei y Yumma se separaron no sin antes decirle que la cita con él seria hoy en la tarde despues de clases, él solo asintió y se preparo para otro dia estresante en la Academia

**Ya en la tarde, hora de la cita**

Issei salió de casa con su nueva ropa que consistía en una chaqueta de cuero negra con líneas rojas verticales en los brazos debajo de ella tenía una camiseta igualmente negra con el logo de Offspring en el, unos jeans morados oscuros y finalmente unos zapatos converse azules

El castaño salió pero antes se puso sus auriculares para escuchar una de sus nuevas canciones

-Veamos no se cual elegir, bueno mejor pondré en aleatorio- presiono el botón de su nuevo Iphone la canción que eligió el buscador se comenzó a reproducir

-The Offspring: Hammerhead- dijo y luego la musica empezó a sonar

'Empieza a sonar la guitarra, luego la batería y luego…'

I am the one, camouflage and guns  
>Risk my life to keep my people from harm<br>Authority vested in me  
>I sacrifice with my brothers in arms<p>

Through this doorway  
>what's on the other side<br>never knowing  
>exactly what I'll find<p>

Locked and loaded  
>Voices screaming, let's goooo<br>Come on do it, here we go (GOOOO!)

I'll take a life, that others may live  
>Oh, that's just the way it goes (GOOOO!)<br>I'll shut my eyes, it hammers in my head  
>Where it'll end nobody knows (GOOOOO!)<p>

I'll take a life, ten others may live  
>Oh, that's just the way it goes (GOOOO!)<br>Its playing over and over in my head  
>Where it'll end nobody knows<p>

Stay the course, reasonable force  
>I believe I serve a greater good<br>Smoke and dust, enemies are crushed  
>Nothing left, where a man once stood<p>

Through this doorway  
>what's on the other side<br>never knowing~  
>exactly what I'll find<p>

I'll take a life, that others may live  
>Oh, that's just the way it goes (GOOOO!)<br>I'll shut my eyes, it hammers in my head  
>Where it'll end nobody knows (GOOOOO!)<p>

I'll take this life, ten others may live  
>Oh, that's just the way it goes (GOOOO!)<br>Its playing over and over in my head  
>Where it begins and where it'll end nobody knows<p>

HEY GO!

(Ligero solo de guitarra)

GO! GO! GO! GO!

(Ligero solo de guitarra)

Bang, bang, it hammers in my head!  
>Bang, bang, it hammers in my head!<br>Bang, bang, it hammers in my head!  
>In my head, in my head<p>

Yeah, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
>I will fear no evil for Thou art with me<br>Locked and loaded gonna find my truth  
>Now I'm busting through, all hell breaks loose<p>

And you can all hide behind your desks now  
>And you can cry, Teacher, come help me<br>Through you all, my aim is true

MY!  
>MY AIM IS TRUE!<br>MY AIM IS TRUE!

Issei no dejaba de agitar la cabeza mientras la música seguía sonando, estaba bien intensa los solos de guitarra y los momentos en lo que la canción se convertía en un coro

-'¡Vamos Draig se que también la escuchas, que te parece!'- pregunto todavía emocionado el chico de fuego

[No está nada mal. Me gusta]

-'Hehehe, lo sabia'-

Nuestro héroe empezó a caminar hasta el centro en donde se topo con una señorita que hacia cosplay y esta le entrego un raro volante que decía

'Todos tus deseos se harán realidad'

-¿Todos mis deseos se harán realidad? Me gusta como suena aunque no lo necesite pero solo por si acaso lo guardare- luego de eso Issei empezó a caminar hasta que se topo con su cita, no mentiría…ella se veía hermosa tenía una blusa rosada, el cabello arreglado con una linda trenza y unos jeans azules él se quedo hipnotizado por un momento mientras seguía mirándola y ella se sonrojo un poco por el hecho de que él no le quitaba el ojo de encima

-E-Etto…Issei-kun?- ella estaba nerviosa nunca nadie le había hecho sentir lo que este humano le hacía sentir, no solo eso sino también lo apuesto que se veía con esa ropa lo hacía lucir peligroso como si fiera el típico chico malo con el que tus padres te prohibirían salir

El castaño volvió a la realidad y se enderezo

-B-Bueno, que te parece si empezamos esta cita ¿te parece?-

Issei y Yumma fueron a varios lugares divertidos también a heladerías y tiendas de ropa, Issei aprovecho y le compro un collar de plata que al final tenía una pequeña gema de tipo zafiro azulado en un pequeño encaje de plata costó mucho pero según Issei valió la pena

-En serio Issei-kun, no era necesario- dijo apenada pero aun asi no podía dejar de ver el collar

El castaño se la quedo mirando un momento

-Tienes razón no fue necesario…porque de por si tu ya eres muy linda- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y ella se sonrojo bastante

-'¡No! ¡No! Raynare no debes, tienes que concéntrate en la misión'- se dijo a si misma pero seguía sonrojada

Despues de eso fueron a otros lugares distintos hasta que al final llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una fuente

Issei se sentí bastante bien con todo lo que ha pasado hoy no sabía porque pero algo le decía que a partir de hoy toda su vida iba a cambiar era como un sexto sentido o algo de familia no lo sabía pero si sabía que algo iba a pasar a partir de ahora

[Tengo que recordarte que…]

-'No me arruines el momento quieres'- Issei realmente le gustaba lo que pasaba y no quería que lo interrumpieran con sus advertencias al fin y al cabo nada podía dañarlo

Luego ella se le acerco y se arrimo a su pecho mientras su cara se ponía ligeramente roja y Issei se sorprendió solo un poco pero aun asi él sabía lo que iba a hacer asi que puso sus manos en su cadera mientras esperaba lo que ella iba a hacer

-Issei-kun hoy fu un dia maravilloso pero…podrías hacerme un favor- le dijo de forma suplicante y el castaño puso un ligera sonrisa

-Claro lo que quieras…- dijo mientras ella se acercaba cada vez mas y mas pero en lugar de intentar darle un beso ella se puso cerca de su oreja

-_Podrías morir por mi-_

[Asi que eso era]

-'Hmp, suerte con eso'-

"Yumma" se separo de Issei dando un salto y antes de que este pudiera decir algo las ropas de ella se rasgaron por completo y Issei tomo un buen vistazo mientras se reia un poco entre dientes pero luego una sustancia negra envolvió a "Yumma" y esta se convirtió en unas ropas bastante…interesantes parecía una especie de dominatrix

[No sabía que tenias un gusto por las S&M]

-'No lo tengo…pero en las relaciones me gusta ser el dominante'- pensó mientras ella entendió su brazo y creó una especia de gran vara fosforescente de color violeta

-No pareces muy sorprendido- dijo ella indiferente mientras preparaba su jabalina violeta en cuanto a Issei este solo se quedo mirando con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Solo digamos…que no eres lo mas raro que he visto- dijo de forma burlona y la angel caido simplemente frunció el seño y arrojo la lanza de luz que impacto y traspaso el cuerpo de Issei, está pensando que había muerto asi que se preparo para levantar vuelo hasta que una voz que no esperaba la llamo

-Eso es todo- ella se dio la vuelta solo para ver con sorpresa que el agujero en su pecho estaba cubierto de fuego y este se empezó a cerrar

(Aquí me gustaría que pusieran el OST – Overtaken de One piece)

Ella miro con horror y shock

-C-Como…? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!- grito casi eufórica mientras creaba otra lanza de luz

El se empezó a reir ligeramente luego la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresión arrogante

-Watashi ga Hida (Yo soy fuego)- el empezó a formar 2 bolas de fuego en su mano y luego las junto para hacer una sola aun mas grande

**-¡Hinotama!- **Issei arrojo el gran proyectil hacia ella pero por desgracia se salió volando pero cuando impacto destrozo por completo la fuente y lo que estaba a su alrededor dejando solo un cráter

(Hinotama = Bola de fuego)

Raynare estaba en shock no solo por el hecho de que este "humano" haya sobrevivo a su ataque si no que también haya convertido su cuerpo en fuego, había muchas respuesta a esto, podría ser un miembro del clan Phenex y haya estado en cubierto todo el tiempo incluso se inmuto cuando vio su verdadera forma pero si ese fuera el caso entonces la lanza de luz le hubiera afectado, los objetos santos tienen efecto incluso en demonios como los del clan Phenex lo cual descarta por completo que este chico sea un miembro de ese clan pero entonces ¡¿Quién o qué es este muchacho?!

Ella se quedo mirando durante un momento mientras el simplemente sonría hasta que decidió acercársele lo suficiente para que la escuchara

-Tu…quien o que eres- dijo todavía temerosa

El sonrió incluso ampliamente mas que antes

-'Que dices draig, le decimos'- le pregunto a su compañero

[Haz lo que quieras de todas formas si la dejas con vida esto obviamente se sabrá]

El castaño luego volvió a mirar el angel caido con una expresión arrogante

-Quien soy yo…hehehe- él se acerco un poco a ella y luego todo su cuerpo se encendió en llamas

-¡Yo soy Hyoudou Issei el hombre que comió la Mera Mera No mi! ¡Soy un humano de fuego!- grito mientras su cuerpo volvió a encenderse en llamas y la angel caido se quedo completamente en shock

[No está mal, deberías dedicarte a la actuación]

-'Lo he pensado varias veces'-

Issei vio que ella se recupero ligeramente del shock y creo otra lanza de luz el castaño la vio con cierta diversión

-Esa cosa no funciono a la primera, que te hace pensar que funcionara ahora- dijo todavía arrogante

Ella arrojo la lanza y cuando impacto provoco una explosión que sobresalto ligeramente a Issei el daño que causo fue más del esperado aunque no le dolía en absoluto, los agujeros que creo se cerraron al instante sin ninguna dificultad

-'Tch, no me esperaba que hiciera eso'- pensó mientras el ultimo agujero se cerraba por completo

[Te dije que nunca subestimes al enemigo, el que no puedan dañarte no significa que no dejaran de atacarte con todo lo que tengan hasta encontrar algo que lo haga]

-'Sabes que mi única debilidad es el agua de mar y esa extraña daga de metal que tiene mi tío en su baúl despues de eso nada me puede dañar'- le dijo molesto y cuando menos se dio cuenta la angel caido ya se estaba retirando, supuso que no pudo matarlo y decidió irse para que el no la matara

-¡Llamame!- le dijo en broma poniendo su mano en su oido haciendo un teléfono con él, pero ella solo se volteo y le saco la lengua y se fue volando

-'Tch! Parece un niña'- pensó molesto luego apaga sus llamas pero lo que no espero fue ver que aquel volante que le dio la cosplay de hace rato salió volando de su bolsillo

-Seguramente se cayó cuando ella hizo explotar esa lanza- estaba caminando pero cuando estuvo a punto de agarrar pero antes de poder hacerlo el volante brillo de color rojo y una cegadora luz del mismo color lleno el lugar, Issei se cubrió los ojos mientras la luz empezaba a disminuir y cuando vio que era su vista se empezaba a aclarar lo primero que vio fue un largo cabello rojo y uno negro igual de largo y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que era o mejor dicho quienes eran las que estaban ahí

-¿Rias-senpai? ¿Akeno-senpai?- estaba confundido y ellas parecían que estaban ligeramente igual

-Ara, Ara~. Esto no era lo que esperaba, ¿verdad Bucho?- le dijo a su compañera

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-'Draig, tienes idea de lo que pasa porque yo no'- el estaba confundido despues de todo no cualquier dia 2 bellezas se te aparecen en un portal como por arte de magia de ser asi los sueños de muchos hombres se harían realidad

[Recuerdas aquella poderosa energía que sentiste el dia que llegaste]

-'Si...'

[Pues, ellas eran la causa también hay otras personas que he podido notar, son demonios]

-'Ya veo bueno en ese caso solo me queda que ellas me lo confirmen'-

Issei se dirigió a ellas con una expresión relajada pero seria

-Podrían decirme que pasa, no todos los días suelen venir personas de portales rojos- dijo sarcástico

Ellas se rieron un poco

-Sí, tienes razón, te importaría seguirnos- le dijo la chica pelirroja e Issei se quedo pensando

[No te preocupes Gaki no son peligrosas, además puede que ellas te aclaren algunas cosas que yo no te haya dicho]

-'Si tu lo dices'-

Issei se les acerco sin ninguna objeción y cuando estuvo con ella, Akeno creó un portal que los transporto a un lugar bastante familiar, había velas y un candelabro que iluminaba la sala este sitio tenía un aspecto bastante peculiar parecía de antaño era como la habitación de tesoros de su tío solo que sin todos los artículos raros y otras cosas que el recolectaba de sus viajes

Issei se sentó el sillón mientras que las 2 demonios se sentaron en la mesa frente a el

-Bien, soy todo oídos- ellas asintieron y luego empezaron a contarle casi exactamente lo mismo que Draig le había platicado antes pero casi al final de la conferencia mencionaron algo que le llamo la atención

-La razón por la que ese Angel Caido quería matarte…era porque tenias un Sacred Gear que pudiera ser peligroso para ellos- dijo Rias y el castaño se quedo pensando sobre lo que acaba de decir

-'Draig en momentos como estos es cuando tu eres como una enciclopedia ¿Qué es un Sacred Gear?'- pudo escuchar al Dragon suspirar con fastidio

[Los Sacred Gear son artefactos creados por dios para los seres humanos cuando nacen estos artefactos solo se le fueron otorgados a los humanos los Sacred Gear fueron creados desde el principio ya que dios los creo y de entre todos los que hay tú tienes uno de los más fuertes, un Longinus, el Boosted Gear en otras palabras mi usuario]

-'Ya veo pero si yo soy un usuario porque nunca he podido usarlo'-

[Nunca preguntaste y además no tenías los componentes necesarios para usarlo]

El suspiro mentalmente

-'Que problemático'-

Mientras el Dragon e Issei tenían su conversación oculta, Rias y Akeno terminaron de dar su relato una pregunta vino a la pelinegra

-Dime Issei-kun, como pudiste sobrevivir a la pelea con la angel caido- ella saco al castaño de sus pensamientos y este se levanto para ir al centro de la sala

-Bueno, digamos que no soy del todo normal- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y para explicarse mejor de su espalda, hombros y brazos empezó a salir una gran cantidad de fuego

Ellas estaban ligeramente sorprendidas

-Interesante, acaso eres algún miembro del Clan Phenex- le pregunto con curiosidad

-No conozco ese Phenex del que hablas pero...no sé si lo conozcan pero hace años comí una cosa llamada Akuma no mi, llamada Mera Mera no mi, desde entonces me convertí en un humano de fuego- dijo mientras las llamas empezaban a extinguirse

-La fruta me dio la capacidad de convertirme en fuego por lo tanto mi cuerpo es intangible, no puedo ser dañado físicamente- explico y ellas estaban ligeramente en shock

-'¡¿Akuma no mi!? Creí que se habían extinguido'- pensó tanto Rias como Akeno al a ver escuchado el nombre de la fruta

-Ya veo en ese caso explica el como pudiste haber enfrentado al angel caido sin problemas- dijo Rias sorprendida

-Bien pero como es que ustedes saben todo esto y para que me seguían- el ya sabia la respuesta a esas preguntas pero quería que se las confirmaran para estar seguro

-Eso es…porque nosotras ¡Somos demonios!- exclamo Akeno y Issei fingió sorpresa

-Y la razón por la que quería verte era para hacerte parte de mi nobleza, en otras palabras. Convertirte en un demonio- dijo Rias con una sonrisa y Issei se quedo pensando un momento

-'Que dices Draig'- consulto con su guía

[Sera mejor que lo aceptes Gaki, cuando te conviertas en demonio tendrás acceso a muchos poderes que te serán útiles. Créeme te hará falta más que lanzar fuego y ser intangible si quieres sobrevivir a lo que te espera]

-'Ya veo entonces…'-

-¡Acepto!- dijo emocionado

Ellas se le quedaron mirando durante un momento

-Solo quiero decirte que una vez hecho el ritual no habrá marcha atrás ¿estás seguro?- dijo Rias con seriedad pero aun asi estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que ahora tendrá a un nuevo poderoso sirviente de su lado

El castaño sonrió ampliamente

-Hace mucho tiempo decidí vivir mi vida sin arrepentimientos. Asi que ¡A darle!- dijo entusiasmado

A partir de aquí la vida de Hyoudou Issei tendrá otro nuevo comienzo inesperado que es lo que le espera ahora al chico de fuego

[Gaki…esta noche habrá unas personas que querrán hablar contigo]

-'Eh? ¿Quienes?'-

[Tus sempais]

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**YOOSH por fin capitulo 2 y el mas esperado de mis historias, si es posible el tercero lo tendre el miércoles o el martes en la noche pero hasta entonces espero ver reviws y favoritos ya que me han pedido que actualice esta historia muuuuuuuchas veces pero bueno eso era todo**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


	3. No deberias jugar con fuego

**WAZAAAAAAA! HELL YEAH cap 3 y antes de tiempo XD pero en fin espero lo disfruten ahora**

**No poseo nada y…**

**¡ACCION!**

Hiken no Issei

Capitulo 3: No deberías jugar con fuego

**1 días despues del encuentro: en la noche**

Iseei POV

Bien, ahora soy un demonio…no me siento muy diferente solo el hecho de que ahora puedo ver en la oscuridad y aunque es bastante útil no me parece tan increíble pero en fin supongo que lo mejor vendrá despues…¿No erodraig?

[¡Deja de llamarme asi…maldito Gaki!]

Lo que sea no importa, dime este brazo que Rias me hizo sacar hace rato es el Sacred cosa que dijiste no es asi…dime de que sirve para mi solo se ve como un guante de metal común y corriente

[Te diré como funciona cuando vayas a dormir junto con las personas con la que hablaras]

Ahora que pienso en ello quienes son la personas que mencionas creo estar seguro que el único que fue sellado dentro de mi fuiste tu no es asi…acaso hay otro Dragon holgazán y disque todopoderoso viviendo dentro de mi gratis

[No idiota…pero lo sabaras cuando llegue el momento]

Tch!, lo que sea necesito descansar un poco mi cabeza iré a caminar un rato, hoy tuve un dia pesado todas las chicas de nuevo empezaron a joder, mierda pensé que ahora con Yumma me dejarían en paz pero resulta que nadie la recuerda en absoluto

[Ella uso sus poderes y les borro la memoria]

Gracias por señalar lo obvio de todas maneras ahora quiero estar solo si, necesito despejar un poco mi cabeza

Empecé a caminar por el vecindario durante un tiempo la verdad todavía no me acostumbro a ver en la oscuridad era demasiado brillante pero en fin supongo que será mejor que me empiece a adaptar ya que como dijo Rias no hay vuelta atrás, todavía recuerdo los problemas que pasaron cuando me tuvieron que convertir en demonio

**Flashback**

Todos estábamos sentados mientras Rias me platicaba sobre los roles que cumplen las piezas de su nobleza me dijo que manejaba sus peleas como si el campo de batalla fuera una tabla de ajedrez y nosotros somos sus piezas también me dijo que cada pieza tenía un valor y habilidad especial a esto los demonios lo llamaban Evil Pieces, dijo que aun tenía sus 8 peones, 1 ovispo, 1 caballo y una torre, lo que significa que las demás piezas ya están ocupas seguramente conoceré a mis compañeros despues

-Muy bien entonces que pieza ocupo yo- le pregunte la verdad me da igual cual pieza sea siempre y cuando me convierta en demonio y asi draig me diga de que trata ese gran poder

[Desde cuando has tenido esa sed de poder]

Créeme desde hace mucho tiempo

[Aterrador…]

Calla, que no vez que estoy ocupado aquí, luego Rias puso su mano en mi pecho pareciera estar analizándome aunque no me incomodo en absoluto tal vez esta sea la forma en la que averigüe que pieza soy luego de un rato su cara cambio de relajada el shock por un momento

-Q-Q…¡¿Qué dieciséis peones?!- grito alarmada y impactada y cuando lo dijo Akeno también se quedo igual

-¡Bucho! ¡¿En serio son dieciséis peones?!- le dijo su compañera alarmada

En serio valgo tanto

[Originalmente valías 8 peones por ser mi usuario y también humano pero cuando comiste esa fruta tus piezas de empeño aumentaron al convertirte en un Humano de fuego]

Ya veo eso lo explica, pero dime que beneficios me dan los peones que yo sepa no son las piezas que van primero y las mas débiles del juego

[Los peones tiene la habilidad mas poderosa de todas las demás piezas excepto el rey…y es que puedes ser promovido en el campo de batalla es decir que podrías alternar entre las habilidades de las otras piezas que aun están presentes, como el caballo, la torre, el ovispo y la reina puedes alternar entre esas habilidades pero no puedes hacerlo mismo con el rey]

En otras palabras puedo copiar los poderes de las demás piezas que están en el campo de batalla…ya veo eso podría ser me de mucha utilidad y dime que habilidades tienen las demás piezas

[El caballo por lo general lo tiene un espadachín ya que aumente enormemente su velocidad, la torre es invulnerable a los daños físicos y le otorga un gran fuerza, el ovispo puede dar provisiones al equipo y finalmente la reina es la se encarga de dar los ataques mágicos más fuerte, es como la artillería pesada]

Humm, esto se pone cada vez mas interesante si combino eso con mis poderes de fruta del diablo podría ser el hijo puta mas badass en el momento de pelear y si añado tus poderes como un Dragon celestial podría ser casi invencible…esto de ser demonio me está empezando a gustar no puedo esperar para ver cuanta destrucción puedo llegar a ser capaz de causar

[Socio, no puedo mentir a mí también me está empezando a gustar tu forma de pensar despues de todo los Dragones nos especializamos mucho en el viejo arte de la destrucción]

Ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma compañero…¡Venga! ¡Venga! ¡Quiero que me conviertas ya en un demonio!

-Awawawa~, no me esperaba que tuviera dieciséis peones, este Akeno-san me podrías dar de los tuyos- ella le pregunto a Akeno y esta solo puso nuevo su sonrisa habitual

-Con tal de que Issei-kun sea parte de nuestro equipo entonces está bien para mi- dijo mientras en sus manos se formo un círculo rojo del cual aparecieron varias piezas de peones solo que estos eran de color rojo y luego Rias hizo lo mismo

-Issei, podrías recostarte en el piso- suspire un poco, me encogí de hombros y me acosté en el piso luego ellas colocaron los peones cuidadosamente sobre mi estomago y pecho y Rias empezó a hacer una especie de pacto

Hehe, estoy haciendo un pacto con el diablo realmente no se si reírme o mandar todo a la mierda y quemar todo o tu que dices draig

[Meh, he visto peores. Deberías de haber visto como los demonios hacían los contratos en mis tiempos]

Hehe ahora si acabas de sonar como uno de eso ancianos aburridos a los que nadie les importa lo que tienen que decir

[Vete a la mierda, me voy a dormir]

De nuevo con eso debes aprender a ser un buen perdedor en fin Rias termino su canto y luego…¡¿?! Que mierda es esta energía que estoy sintiendo…siento que poder está aumentando! Vi como las piezas se empezaban a hundir en mi carne cada pieza hacia que mi poder se elevara cada vez más, era sofocante pero se sentía de puta madre, me pregunto cuál es mi nivel de poder ahora

(ES DE MAS DE 8000 –rompe el rastreador- perdón no me resiste X3)

Despues de ese sentimiento de éxtasis sentía como mi cuerpo empezó a brillar de color verde por un momento para luego apagarse, debo decir que ese fue el Power up más intenso que haya sentido pero en fin

-Bueno, ahora que sigue- le pregunte curioso

Ellas se me quedaron mirando por un momento hasta que Rias se me acerco

-Es momento para que nos muestres tu Sacred Gear. Levanta tu mano izquierda- dijo y lo hice, asique esa cosa se tiene que formar en mi mano, bueno si esa asi no creo que sea tan difícil

-Bien y ahora que- le dijo impaciente ya quiero ver

-Ahora imagina a la persona más fuerte que conozcas e imita una de sus poses más fuertes, tienes que imitarlo a la perfección- instruyo y me quede pensando durante un momento, no conozco a nadie que sea fuerte en absoluto dijo mi tio es una persona fuerte pero a estas alturas el ya no me puede ganar entonces quien…

{Que tal esta…}

Una voz que no era la de Ddraig me hablo, es esta una de las personas que menciono con las que iba a hablar pero luego una imagen mental apareció en mi cabeza era la de un hombre joven tenían una especie de tatuaje en su espalda, eran dos fémur cruzados como una cruz de color morado y en el centro estaba una cara con algo que parecía un bigote en forma de U también llevaba unas botas negras, en uno de sus hombros también llevaba un tatuaje y finalmente tenia un sombrero de vaquero de color marron claro, luego el chico se encendio en llamas pero no gritaba, inclino sus rodillas un poco y también retrajo el brazo izquierdo y luego dio un puñetazo a la nada solo para que de su brazo saliera una explosión de fuego

{Usa eso…Ototo}

(Ototo= hermano pequeño)

Ignore lo último y simplemente me concentre en esa imagen. Incline mis rodillas un poco mientras mi cuerpo se lleno de llamas, retraje mi brazo un poco mientras casi todo el fuego se concentro en mi puño, luego de eso cuando siento que casi toda la energía está concentrada di un puñetazo a la nada

-**¡HIKEN!- **tenia los ojos cerrados mientras apagaba mis llamas, si lanzaba ese ataque podría ser malo muy malo no quiero destruir el club

-Abre los ojos- me dijo Akeno y cuando lo hice ahí en mi mano estaba una especie guante de color rojo sin dedos con unas cuantas púas de color dorado sobresaliendo del costado y encima de la palma de mi mano había una gema de color verde

-Este es mi Sacred Gear- pregunte mientas examinaba mi nuevo juguete

-Si pero me esperaba algo mas, resulto ser solo un simple Twice Critical pero en fin tus poderes de fuego son bastante buenos también- dijo ligeramente desilusionada

Draig tu dijiste Boosted Gear ¿no? entones porque ella dijo eso de Twice Critical acaso hubo truco

[No, si quieres que esa cosa evolucione tendrás que entrenar mentalmente no solo es el poder demoniaco y mágico el que se necesita para poder alcanzar la fuerza también debes entrenar tu mente, cuando consigas eso tu guante evolucionara en el Boosted Gear y mas si sigues ese camino]

Suspire, en serio se necesitan tantos tramites. Carajo bueno no importa oye uno de eso tipos me hablo crees que esta noche cuando los conozca pueda entrenar un poco para hacer que este bebe evolucione

[No estoy del todo seguro pero a ver que pasa despues de todo eso también cuenta como entrenamiento mental, asi que porque no]

Dulce,

-Bueno ahora soy un demonio no, si eso era todo, me retiro- estaba dirigiéndome hacia la puerta para salir hasta que Rias me llamo

-Issei mañana te dire sobre los trabajos de un demonio y también para que conozcas a los demás miembros, te mandare un mensajero cuando estés en clase- dijo yo solo dijo saludo informal con mis 2 dedos en mi frente y salie del club para dirigirme a mi hogar

Me di cuenta de que podía ver con mucha claridad haya fuera, asi que pudo ver en la oscuridad…eso es genial

[Listo para esta noche]

Oh yeah

**Fin del flashback**

Suspire de nuevo…en serio tengo que hacer un monton de cosas si es que quiero llegar ser el mas fuerte pero bueno, todos empiezan de cero en algún momento supongo que ahora me toca a mí en fin, seguía caminando para luego darme cuenta de que inconsciente mente había ido a para a la misma fuente donde Yumma-chan quiso matarme este lugar me traer buenos recuerdos, la expresión que tenia ella cuando se dio cuenta de que no me podía matar no tenia preciso el solo recordarlo me da un poco de risa aunque debo admitir que ella no estaba tan mal si hago bien las cosas quizá la pueda poner de mi lado, meh quien sabe

[De nuevo hecho el playboy, no es cierto]

Cállate, solo pensaba incluso si ella estaba fingiendo pude notar que algunas de sus expresiones eran reales tal vez si pueda llegar a ella y si no pues simplemente la incinerare

[Vaya…eso fue demasiado cruel incluso hasta para ti]

Todavía no me conoces del todo draig si una persona llega a cabrearme mas de lo necesario o si hace daño a alguien a quien me agrada…lo quemare y no me importa si es un angel caido o un demonio o una persona o si es dios mismo si se meten con mis nakamas recibirán una buena dosis de fuego en el culo

[Nakamas?]

Si la verdad no sé de dónde me vino esa palabra aunque se me hace familiar…hmm bueno una historia para otro dia supongo, luego me senté en la fuente mientras me relajaba cerré los ojos un momento para pensar en algunas cosas al azar, lastimosamente mi relajación no duro mucho ya que empecé a sentir una especie de perturbación en el ambiente me puse de pie con una expresión molesta ya que realmente necesito descansar aunque sea un poco, dirigí mi vista hacia unos arbustos de los cuales salió un hombre abulto, llevaba una gabardina café y un sombrero de ala corta color negro con unos pantalones de terno negro y también tenía unos guantes negros el sujeto se me quedo viendo un rato

-Que estás haciendo aquí en este lugar sagrado- él se veía molesto incluso si trato de taparse la cara con su sombrero y su actitud arrogante me empezaba a molestar

[Te das cuenta de que el más arrogante aquí eres tu]

Calla nadie pidió tu opinión. El tipo de la gabardina empezó a caminar hacia mi y la verdad no estoy de humor para escuchar mierda ahora despues de acabar con el ire a mi casa necesito dormir un poco estoy cansado

-Un demonio como tu aquí solo, tus compañeros no están y no detecto la presencia de tu amo. Evaluación de la situación: Estas perdido- dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz color azul y esta se veía más como una jabalina olímpica la de Yumma-chan parecía una rama con espinas en ella, suspire, bueno veamos que puede hacer este idiota

El sujeto arrojo su lanza la cual al igual que la de Yumma-chan me atravesó pero en lugar de sangre lo único que hizo fue dejar un agujero que empezó a llenarse de fuego y cerrarse casi al instante, al parecer el sujeto de la gabardina no esperaba esto y formo otra lanza de luz pero cuando la arrojo el resultado fue el mismo y la verdad ya me estaba empezando a cabrear con este pendejo

[Por que no le mostramos porque no es bueno que se deban meter con nosotros]

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mi cara, tienes razón draig mostrémosle que pasa cuando juegas con fuego

El tipo de la gabardina volvió a formar una lanza de luz pero esta vez antes de que pudiera arrojarla fui a gran velocidad con el fuego concentrado en mi puño y antes de que se diera cuenta le di un poderoso golpe en el estomago que lo mando un par de metros hacia atrás mientras su ropa se deshacía ya que la había quemado lo mismo paso con su estomago ya que deje la marca de mis nudillos en justo ahí, el tipo dejo escapar un poco de sangre

-¡¿C-Como…es…p-posible?!- dijo en estado de shock, oh como adoro cuando hacen eso. En un momento se creen los reyes del mundo cuando subestiman a su enemigo por sus condiciones o su apariencia o si su poder por un momento no es igual al suyo pero cuando este les acaba dando una paliza, hehehe simplemente me resulta cómico

[Creo que has estado leyendo demasiados comics no crees]

Que puedo decir, los comics que mi tio me trae de Estados Unidos son demasiado buenos en especial los de Marvel y DC derecho algunos ataques los saque de ahí pero en fin veamos qué tal le va, mire hacia el lugar donde lo mande volar, el todavía se sujetaba el estomago con fuerza

-Eso no es bueno Datenshi-san, su madre nunca le dijo que es peligroso jugar con fuego- dije mientras me empecé a reir un poco

(Datenshi= angel caido)

-¡M-Maldito…!-

Deje de reírme, este tipo ya me esta hartando

-Bien, terminemos con esto-

El fuego comenzó a acumularse en mis brazos hasta que se convirtieron en remolinos pero luego empezaron a comprimirse de forma que se aferraron a mis brazos dando la apariencia de que estos eran de color dorado luego junte mis palmas para apuntarle al bastardo desafortunado con ellas

**-¡Kasai Misairu!- **

(Kasai Misairu = Misiles de Fuego)

Una gran serie de proyectiles con forma misiles salieron disparados en andanadas hacia el bastardo caido que al parecer se recupero de la herida y pudo esquivar algunos pero yo aun no he terminado, los proyectiles seguían saliendo hasta que uno consiguió darle en el pecho derribándolo por completo, sonreí. Empecé a cargar mas fuego en mis manos para el ataque final, hasta que una bola de fuego concentrada se formo en mis manos estaba listo para lanzarla

-¡Trágate esto…Asshole!- grite mientras lance el proyectil flameante

**-¡Moeru Bakuhatsu!- **

(Moeru Bakuhatsu = Explosión Llameante)

Para mi mala suerte el bastardo aún le quedaban fuerzas y se elevo en el cielo, el proyectil fue directo al bosque donde se formo un gran y poderosa explosión que redujo casi todo a cenizas lo bueno fue que la explosión lo alcanzo y termino por tirarlo al piso totalmente lastimado, me quede completamente sorprendido, no recuerdo que ese ataque fuera tan poderoso pero bueno asi es mejor

[Eso fue interesante con una explosión como esa podrías reducir a un demonio de clase media a cenizas y dejar considerablemente herido a uno de clase alta, impresionante]

Heh…no está mal me pregunto que pasara cuando empiece a usar el Boosted Gear

[Oh, muchacho no tienes ni idea de la destrucción que podrías causar con eso]

Hehehe, me estoy empezando a emocionar, me pregunto si a ese idiota aun le quedan fuerzas quiero seguir peleando con el. Vi como se levantaba aunque le costaba mucho, yo por mi parte solo me le acerque mientras mi brazo se encendio en llamas

Pero entonces una luz cegadora de color rojo empezó a llenar el lugar consumiendo por completo la oscuridad de la noche y antes de darme cuenta Rias, Akeno y otras personas habían aparecido y pude reconocerlas al instante uno era el otro príncipe de la academia Yuuto Kiba y la otra era la "Mascota" Toujo Koneko, ellos deben ser los otros demonios que estaban aquí, seguramente también son los demás miembros del club

No cabe olvidar que ellos se sorprendieron un poco cuando vieron que el angel caido estaba casi agonizando en el piso conmigo para y las llamas saliendo por todo mi cuerpo eso y el bosque que casi reduje a cenizas incluso Rias y Akeno se sorprendieron por la magnitud destructiva lo único que hice fue reírme un poco entre dientes

-S-Supongo que me pase un poco- dije nervioso mientras me rascaba la mejilla

En eso el angel caido intento levantarse pero lo único que recibió fue una gran sorpresa al ver a todos aquí dejándole en claro la gran desventaja en la que se encontraba, me pregunto si Rias me dejara quemarlo

[Siempre he pensado que eres un pirómano]

Es que acaso no se nota que lo soy realmente eres muy despistado, me encanta quemar cosas pero se cuando controlarme

[…]

Hahahaha, solo bromeo yo no tengo ese tipo de afines pero en fin volviendo al caso el angel caido tuvo una ligera conversación con Rias y luego se fue, entonces me pude presentar con los demás miembros del club

-Soy Hyoudou Issei, nuevo miembro del club- me presente formalmente y ellos me recibieron con una sonrisa bueno no del todo Koneko solo me saludo con una cara de poker en serio con una cara como esa podría ganar fácilmente una partida de cartas sin problemas luego de eso me despedí para irme de una vez a mi casa i dormir como un oso pero antes de irme Rias me llamo

-Issei, recuerda lo que pasara mañana- ah cierto, empezare a hacer cosas de demonios, suspire, bueno es lo que se debe hacer me dirigí hacia ellos solo para darle un saludo informal con mis 2 dedos en la frente mientras desaparecían en el portal mágico rojo luego de eso hice mi camino de regreso a casa para poder tener un poco de sueño

**Esa noche **

Punto de vista de nadie

La antorcha humana se fue a darse una ducha mientras pensaba en lo que está por venir, esta noche conocerá a las personas que según draig son sus senpai, pero que querrá decir con eso…bueno el está por saberlo cuando llegue el momento, el castaño se fue a su cama y se preparo para lo que sea que vendrá

**Paisaje mental**

Issei abrió los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que ya no estaba más en su cama ahora estaba en una especie de isla con un volcán aparentemente inactivo pero cuando se dio cuenta una gran figura descomunal salió del volcán mientras la lava hizo implosión haciendo caer una lluvia de meteoritos mientras la gran figura terminaba de salir del volcán no era otro que Ddraig

-¡Yo! ¡Qué tal draig acaso te desperté!- dijo el castaño en broma y el Dragon empezó a reírse ligeramente también

[Te tengo que recordar que yo duermo casi todo el dia]

Dijo entre risas pero en eso del humo del volcán salieron disparadas otras 2 figuras ambas explotaron en una ráfaga de fuego y lo que sorprendió a Issei es que de la cintura para abajo era puro fuego como si fuera el propulsor de un cohete pero entonces las 2 figuras cayeron en picada hacia el Dragon y el castaño haciendo un gran cráter por el aterrizaje, Issei tenía una expresión de sorpresa uno de ellos era el chico que ya había visto antes pero el otro era totalmente diferente, este tenía un sombrero de copa color negro con unos cuentos cristales alrededor de ador y de él sobresalía una cabellera rubia su rostro era joven pero en su ojo izquierdo tenía una gran y pronunciada cicatriz también llevaba una chaqueta larga de color negro con una hebilla en la manga izquierda, debajo de eso tenia un chaleco azul con botones dorados, de la cual en la parte del cuello sobresalía un pañuelo blanco y cerca del cuello colgaban unas gafas azueles con lente negro, pantalones blancos sujetos con un cinturón simple y botas oscuras. También lleva un par de guantes marrones y finalmente en la espalda tenia atado una larga tubería de metal gris que al final terminaba en un pequeño desvío

El chico de sombrero vaquero se le acerco

{Supongo que es hora de presentarnos no lo crees, hermano}

*Si creo que ya es hora*

El chico de sombrero vaquero le salió un llamarada de fuego por todo el cuerpo

{Yo soy, Portgas D. Ace, ex comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca y ex capitán de los Piratas Spade y también el primer usuario de la Mera Mera no mi}

Se presento y luego el chico del sombrero de copa también le empezó a Salir una llamarada por el todo el cuerpo especialmente cerca de la tubería

*Yo soy Sabo, ex Oficial General del Ejército Revolucionario y ex segundo al mando también soy el segundo usuario de la Mera Mera no mi*

Issei estaba mas que confundido pero aun asi se las arreglo para ponerse serio

-Supongo que también debería presentarme- dijo sonriente y luego su cuerpo estallo en una llamarada mientras se cubria por completo con fuego

-Yo soy Hyoudou Issei, reciente miembro y demonio del Club de la Investigación Oculta y también el tercer usuario de la Mera Mera no mi- se presento también ante sus antecesores

[Ellos son tus senpais Gaki. Ellos tienen mas experiencia usando esa fruta que tu pero aun asi se han impresionado cuando te vieron usar tus propias habilidades]

-Ya veo, bien Ace-senpai, Sabo-senpai desde hoy estoy a su cuidado me esforzare para usar mi poder como se debe- dijo con una reverencia y ellos solo se rieron un poco entre dientes

*Eres entusiasta Issei-kun, eso me agrada que dices Ace*

{Que estamos esperando la noche es joven y tenemos mucho que enseñarte pero tampoco te lo pondremos fácil, Ototo}

Ambos tenían una expresión de entusiasmo y Issei se le pego también los 3 se encendieron en llamas

-¡Eso es lo que quiero, iré con todo!-

Ddraig solo pudo ver desde la cima del volcán como los 3 empezaron una secuencia de entrenamiento en el paisaje mental, Ace y Sabo le enseñaron varios trucos que ellos han creado a lo largo de sus vidas y Issei los memorizo bastante bien, pasaron unas horas mientras el entrenamiento seguía hasta que los 3 se apartaron ligeramente cansados

{Eso no estuvo nada mal, tienes talento Ototo}

-Hehe, eso crees bueno desde que comí la fruta mi tio me ha estado diciendo que debía aprender a controlarla tal vez sea por eso que me es fácil aprender sus técnicas- dijo mientras se reia un poco

Luego Sabo se le acerco con una expresión seria

*Escucha Issei-kun aparte de enseñarte a usar tu fruta también necesitas aprender otras habilidades y es aquí en donde te enseñare sobre el Haki*

Issei se le quedo mirando por un momento y luego levanto la ceja

-¿Haki?- pregunto y el asintió

*El Haki es un poder que poseen todas las criaturas vivas del mundo "Presencia" "Espíritu de Fuerza" "Intimidación" sin embargo la mayoría de la gente no es consciente de este poder o han fallado en despertarlo. Normalmente, hay dos tipos de Haki común a todos, dado el entrenamiento adecuado, sin embargo hay un tercer tipo de Haki que sólo un reducido grupo de personas posee. En términos simples, Haki es la capacidad de sentir y utilizar la energía espiritual y dominar a los enemigos*

{Hay 3 tipos de Haki: **Kenbunshoku Haki**, que otorga a los usuarios un sexto sentido del mundo que los rodea e ilimitada capacidad pre cognitiva; **Busoshoku Haki**, que permite al usuario utilizar su espíritu como una armadura para defenderse de ataques, o para realizar sus propios ataques más potentes, y **Haoshoku Haki**, un tipo raro de Haki que sólo uno en un millón puede usar y que otorga al usuario la posibilidad de dominar la voluntad de otros. La mayoría de las personas que pueden usar Haki tienden a tener un tipo en el que son mejores, y como resultado se centran en potenciar ese tipo. Sin embargo, una persona puede mejorar sus habilidades con todos los tipos de Haki, solo requiere más esfuerzo}

Issei empezó a absorber toda esta información, con una habilidad como esa podría realmente convertirse en alguien poderoso, sería capaz de esquivar proyectiles sin siquiera mirar protegerse cualquier ataque con su armadura y si es posible si es que realmente lo tenga, podrá desmayar a sus oponentes que sean más débiles que el

-Es posible que tenga el tercer tipo de Haki- ambos piratas se miraron el uno al otro

{Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tú}

Issei bajo la cabeza por un momento pero aun asi sabía que había una posibilidad de que podría tenerlo pero también posibilidad de que no fuera asi luego Sabo puso su mano sobre su hombro

*Tranquilo, de momento concentrémonos en ayudarte y a despertar los 2 Haki principales* dijo con seriedad

Issei dejo de lado su pesimismo y asintió luego Sabo se alejo de el unos cuantos metros se quito el paño que tenia en el cuello y se lo puso en los ojos para vendárselos

*Te mostrare el Kenbunshoku Haki. Asi que trata de disparar un proyectil* dijo mientras bajaba los brazos dejando su cuerpo desprotegido

Issei asintió y pensó en podría usar hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza y decidió usar una de las técnicas que Ace le enseño, se paro un poco las piernas mientras apuntaba sus 2 dedos de ambas manos hacia Sabo y sus dedos se encendieron

**-¡Higan!-**

**(Higan**= Pistola de Fuego)

Algo parecido a balas de metralleta llameantes salieron a gran velocidad de los dedos de Issei y mientras esto pasaba Ace tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver que había podido dominar esa técnica es tan poco tiempo en cambio Sabo lo único que hizo fue moverse de lado a lado pero las balas de fuego no le acertaban en lo mas mínimo hasta que Issei se rindió y decidió parar el ataque

{No esta mal Ototo, aprendes rapido}

-Gracias, Ace-senpai- dijo un poco avergonzado

En cuanto a Sabo el simplemente se le acerco a Issei y de pronto sus brazos brillaron para luego tornarse de un color negro que parecían hechos de metal

-Este es el Busoshoku Haki, con el podras defenderte de ataques y la vez hará mas fuerte los tuyos pero lo especial de este tipo de Haki es que te permite dañar a un usuario de Fruta Logia- dijo y para dar énfasis le dio un golpe a Issei el cual no lo atravesó ni lo sintió si no que esta vez realmente lo golpe y con fuerza mandándolo un par de metros hacia atrás, cuando se recupero estaba en shock ya que esta era la primera vez que lo golpearon

-Eso…eso fue increíble no sabía que había otra cosa que pudiera dañarnos- dijo sorprendido y aun impactado

{Te enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos relacionado con el Haki ya que se nota que sabes manejar perfectamente tu fruta, esto será durante toda la semana mientras duermas…estate listo porque no tenemos planeado darte descanso. Estas listo}

El castaño solo sonrió con entusiasmo

-Estoy empezando a emocionarme…¡Bring it ON!- grito mientras su cuerpo se encendio en llamas al igual que Sabo y Ace que tenían Haki en sus brazos

El Dragon rojo solo pudo ver con un pequeña sonrisa mientras su socio empezó a lanzar ataques y también a recibir algunos golpes pero se nota que estaba bastante bien al poder aguantarlos

[El Gaki lo está haciendo bien a este paso lograr tener la energía y deseo suficiente para despertar el verdadero Boosted Gear, hehehe. Esto a penas está comenzando]

Luego de unas horas el Dragon bajo del volcán para dirigirse al trió de antorchas que estaban jadeando despues del largo entrenamiento y Issei tenía varios moretones debido al Haki de Ace y Sabo

-Tengo…que aprender a hacer eso- dijo aun jadeando de cansancio y eso causo que los 2 hermanos se rieran un poco

{Pronto podras, pero creo que ahora es mejor descansar}

*Ace tiene razón mañana cuando vuelvas a dormir te enseñaremos los básico sobre Kenbunshoku Haki*

Luego el Dragon se acerco al trió, llamando la atención de estos

[Oi Gaki, ahora es momento de que te diga cómo funciona su Sacred Gear incluso si aun no está completo todavía te podría servir, sácalo]

El castaño asintió y luego su mano izquierda brillo de color verde y ahí apareció el mismo guante de color rojo con la gema verde sin dedos

-Bien, dime que es lo esto puede hacer- dijo con una expresión aburrida obviamente pensando que no será la gran cosa

[Es capaz de duplicar tu poder cada diez segundos durante un periodo de tiempo y es limitado pero cuando este completo y se convierta en el Boosted Gear multiplicara tu poder cada 5 segundo de formo ilimitada o por lo menos lo que tu cuerpo sea capaz de aguantar]

Issei se vio bastante sorprendido

-Asi que mis ataques se volverán más poderoso conforme esta cosa vaya aumentando mi energía…no está mal- dijo sin dejar de ver su guanta

{Y cuanta energía le hace falta para que esa cosa cambie}

[Se podría decir que ya solo falta la mitad unos días más de entrenamiento aquí y estará listo]

Los 3 se quedaron pensando pero aun asi Sabo fue el primero en tomar la palabra

*Issei-kun creo que ya deberías volver, está a punto de amanecer*

El castaño se sintió algo decepcionado ya que quería seguir entrenado un poco más luego se volvió hacia los 2 hermanos y le sio un despedida informal con sus 2 dedos en la frente

-No vemos mañana, ¡Ace-senpai! ¡Sabo-senpai!- dijo y luego desapareció pero aun asi una pequeña sonrisa estaba formada en los rostros de ambos y también del Dragon, se sentía orgulloso por el gran potencial que tenía el castaño y su actitud les recordaba a cierto peli negro hiperactivo con sombrero de paja

{Realmente, se parece un poco al él…nah Sabo}

*Sí, el tiene una gran determinación y voluntad*

**De regreso al mundo real**

Issei se despertó en su cuarto y no se sentía cansado en absoluto asi que en vez de pensar mucho en ello simplemente volvió a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos los cuales hizo incluso mejor que antes y termino haciendo el doble del que hizo ayer y aun asi no se sentía para nada cansado es más despues del ejercicio se puso su uniforme y se fue corriendo hacia la academia, la energía que sentía era más que la de antes necesitaba hacer algo para poder gastarla de lo contrario estaría demasiado inquieto en la academia, decidió escuchar algo de música para distraerse

-Volveré a ponerlo en aleatorio- pulso el botón una vez mas y la canción se empezó a reproducir

-The Offspring : You're Gonna Go Far, Kid

La bacteria sono ligeramente y luego…

Show me how to lie  
>You're getting better all the time<br>And turning all against the one  
>Is an art that's hard to teach<br>Another clever word  
>Sets off an unsuspecting herd<br>And as you step back in the line  
>A mob jumps to their feet<p>

!Now dance, fucker, dance!  
>Man, he never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>And now you steal away  
>Take him out today<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<p>

!With a thousand lies! And a good disguise  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>¡When you walk away! Nothing more to say<br>¡See the lightning in your eyes!  
>¡See 'em running for their lives!<p>

Slowly out of line  
>And drifting closer in your sights<br>So play it out I'm wide awake  
>It's a scene about me<br>There's something in your way  
>And now someone is gonna pay<br>And if you can't get what you want  
>Well it's all because of me<p>

¡Now dance, fucker, dance!  
>Man, I never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>And now you'll lead the way  
>Show the light of day<br>Nice work you did  
>You're gonna go far, kid<br>([Trust, deceived!])

¡With a thousand lies! And a good disguise  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>¡When you walk away! ¡Nothing more to say!<br>¡See the lightning in your eyes!  
>¡See 'em running, for their liveeeeees aaaaahh!<p>

!Now dance, fucker, dance¡  
>He never had a chance<br>And no one even knew  
>It was really only you<br>¡So dance, fucker, dance!  
>I never had a chance<br>It was really only you

¡With a thousand lies! ¡And a good disguise!  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>When you walk away<br>Nothing more to say  
>See the lightning in your eyes<br>See 'em running for their lives

¡Clever alibis! ¡Lord of the flies!  
>Hit 'em right between the eyes<br>Hit 'em right between the eyes  
>¡When you walk away! ¡Nothing more to say!<br>See the lightning in your eyes  
>See 'em running, for their lives<p>

Como siempre la canción fue intense pero también suave e Issei estaba corriendo al son de la música hasta que llego a la academia justo en la entrada se quito los audífonos y entro no sin antes ser recibido por el mismo trato de todos los días, las chicas de la Academia lo rodeaban y le pedían un sin número de cosas las cuales simplemente ignoro y paso de largo hacia su clase

**Un tiempo más tarde**

Issei estaba en su banca sentado esperando a que el mensajero de Rias llegara y aunque la verdad podría simplemente ir y ya aun asi prefirió esperar, no mucho despues la aula estallo en un gran numero de gritos de las chicas de la clase y la razón era porque el otro príncipe de la academia había llegado, Issei solo lo vio de reojo pero igual lo recibió con una sonrisa

-¡Yo, Kiba! Tu eres el mensajero- le saludo para luego levantarse del asiento

-Asi es Hyoudou-kun, te importaría seguirme- dijo con esa misma actitud amable

No cabe olvidar que la aula estallo de nuevo en un mar de chillidos y gritos de las chicas al ver sus dos ídolos masculinos juntos en un solo lugar y conversar como si fueran amigos, antes de ir al club Issei se detuvo para comprar un refresco y también una para Kiba el cual no espera el gesto pero igual lo acepto ambos se dirigían caminando hacia el viejo edificio hasta que una chica que estaba cerca se les quedo mirando

-Issei-kun y Kiba-kun están juntos…eso significa que ellos…¡Kyaa!- la chica termino por tener un terrible sangrado nasal seguido por otras más que se quedaron viendo a los y ellos por su parte casi se atragantan con sus bebidas al escuchar eso

-Eso nunca paso, de acuerdo- dijo Issei algo asqueado y su compañero solo asintió mientras un aura de asco lo rodeaba por la suposición de sus fans

Una caminata despues y Issei y Kiba ya estaba en la puerta del club entraron y el castaño pudo ver a Koneko en el sofá comiendo una barra de chocolate pero luego escucharon el sonido de agua cayendo cerca de ellos

-'Una ducha aquí…hum, no esta mal'-

[Al menos podras bañarte en caso de que se te olvide hacerlo en casa, hehehe]

-'…Cállate'-

El castaño resoplo mientras fue a sentarse al sofá con aburrimiento plasmado en su cara, luego volteo un momento solo para ver como la Loli comía su chocolate sin siquiera prestarle atención y este también la ignoro pero no mucho despues Rias salió del baño con su uniforme y aun secándose el cabello

-Que bien que viniste Issei, ahora es momento de que te diga sobre los trabajos que debe hacer un demonio-

**Unos minutos mas tarde**

Issei salió en su bicicleta para repartir los volantes que Rias le había dado, según ella como recién fue convertido en demonio esta sería su primera tarea y una vez que los volantes hayan sido entregados tendrá que esperar para que alguien los convoque, esa era la manera en que los demonios hacían los contratos ahora el tenía que hacer lo mismo

-'Esto es un poco molesto'- pensó mientras ponía el ultimo volante en un poste

[Tranquilo Gaki, asi se empieza]

{Oye Ototo a mi también se me hizo un poco difícil cuando recién me convertí en pirata, asi que solo tienes que esforzarte un poco}

*Ddraig-san tiene razón caso crees que me convertí en el segundo al mando de un ejército revolucionario en el momento en el que me uní, no…me lo gane demostrando mi capacidad, empecé desde abajo asi que no te preocupes pronto vendrá algo mejor*

Issei podía escuchar ahora las voces de Ace y Sabo en su mente al igual que Ddraig al parecer no querían hablar hasta que se conocieran

Issei suspiro

-'Si ustedes lo dicen'-

Despues de haber terminado con su labor se sentó en su bicicleta y se fue de regreso al club

**De vuelta al viejo edificio**

Issei entro al edificio para ver a Kiba y Koneko sentado mientras tamban te que era traído por Akeno

-Ya regrese y termine de entregar los volantes- dijo con su actitud relajada de siempre

La primera en salir fue Rias que al parecer estaba en su oficina

-Perfecto ahora Issei, veras hoy Koneko tiene contratos dobles y me gustaría que cumplieras con uno- dijo y luego Koneko se le acerco para hacer una reverencia

-Cuento contigo- dijo e Issei solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Cuando quieras, todo por un compañero- dijo una pequeña sonrisa y luego de eso la pelirroja lo condujo hacia una parte vacía del club en donde estaba Akeno quien preparaba todo para el salto

-Issei me podrías dar tu mano por favor- pidió y este la puso frente a ella para que una luz roja se formara una especie de sello son runas rojas apreciara y fuera plasmado en la palma de su mano

-Este es el grabado de la Casa Gremory con esto podrán reconocerte- dijo y el asintió

Luego el castaño se fue directo hacia el círculo mágico que comenzó a brillar esta que luego un destello de luz lleno la sala y Issei se había ido por completo

**En una casa de los suburbios**

Issei solo vio un destello segador antes de desaparecer y ahora estaba en un cuarto bastante raro había muchas cosas de anime y manga y eso lo que significa que este era al cuarto de un otaku pero antes de darse cuenta vio a un tipo raro que estaba parado frente a él solo tenía unos jeans azules y una camisa gris y se veía demasiado mayor pero el simplemente lo ignoro

-Soy el demonio de la familia Gremory que pidió dígame en que le puedo ayudar- le dijo con voz monótona pero el simplemente se puso a llorar

-¡¿PORQUEEEEEEE?! Yo quería que viniera Koneko-chaaaaaaan!- grito triste y desilusionado haciendo a Issei fastidiarse

-¡CALLATE MIERDA!- le grito mientras sus ojos se blanquearon y sus dientes eran colmillos y con un par de venas en la frente y él se puso a temblar un poco mientras se secaba las lagrimas

(Ya saben las caras de enojo que ponen los personajes de One Piece)

-Porque no vino Koneko-chan si yo la llame ha ella- dijo todavía lloroso e Issei suspiro de nuevo con fastidio

-Los contrato de Koneko fueron dobles asi que me enviaron a mí a cumplir este pero si tanto te molesta simplemente me largare- dijo mientras se fue a tomar la perilla de la puerta pero el chico lo detuvo mientras su expresión se volvía cada vez más patética según Issei

-¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! NECESITO ESTE DESEO!- grito desesperado pero Issei solo le dio otro golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de echar sus mocos en su uniforme

-¡PUTA MADRE, YA DE DE LLORAR MALDITO OTAKU CUATRO OJOS!- le grito de nuevo con la misma cara de antes solo que con mas venas en la cabeza

El volvió a temblar mientras se levantaba

-Los siento, pero realmente necesito este deseo- dijo desesperado y luego el castaño le dijo que hablara a ver que era sin previo a viso el tipo saco un monton de revista porno de sus armario todas eran hardcore algunas eran de otros géneros pero igualmente eran hardcore

Issei podía escuchar a Ace y a Sabo tener un derrame nasal ya que ellos también podían ver lo que le veía

-'Tch, pervertidos'- pensó molesto al escuchar a sus senpais

{No nos juzgues}

*Es difícil no contenerse*

[Tienen razón además es la primera vez que vemos algo tan fuerte]

-'Ya te dije que escucharte a ti hablar sobre eso es perturbador, Erodraig'-

Issei se quedo viendo los montañas obscenas por un momento

-Que quieres que haga con esto…exactamente- le pregunto inseguro

-¡Desaste de ellas!- dijo con seriedad y con las lagrimas aun cayendo

-Eso es todo…okey- Issei simplemente las llevo a fuera para tirarlas al patio de atrás y luego dejo salir una pequeña llama de sus dedos creando una hoguera lo raro fue que las llamas se tornaron de un color rosado

[{*Las llamas de la perversión…*}]

Dijeron los 2 hermanos y el dragon en el asombro total al ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ellos

-'Tch, pervertidos!'- pensó molesto y luego regreso con el otaku

-Listo- dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos

El todavía seguía llorando

-Oye porque me pediste que las destruyera exactamente- dijo con un par de gotas de sudor por la escena

-Mi hermana vendrá de visita y ella siempre registra este lugar- dijo cada vez con mas pesadez en su voz

-Y porque no solo las escondiste- le dijo el indiferente pero al otaku no le hizo gracia y en su lugar le grito de nuevo

-¡ESTAS LOCO, ELLA CONOCE CADA RINCON DE ESTA APARTEMENTOOOO!- grito completamente triste y furioso

A Issei ya le estaba molestando la escena y decido hacerlo firmar el contrato para poder irse de una. Una ves hecho salió y se fue directo a al club para informar que ya estaba hecho

**En unas calles de la ciudad**

Issei seguía caminando hasta que una pregunta que ha tenido en mente desde hace rato le vino a la cabeza en cuanto sus inquilinos

-'Este, Ace-senpai y Sabo-senpai tengo una pregunta. En la nota que había en el cofre de la fruta decía que el poder de la fruta estaría conmigo hasta que el usuario muera eso significa que ustedes están muertos entonces ¿Cómo es que están aquí?'- le pregunto y estos se quedaron pensando durante un momento hasta que Sabo fue el que hablo

*Bueno veras esto es algo que deduje hace algún tiempo, cuando el usuario de la fruta muere su alma se fusiona con la del demonio y esta se queda a su lado para siempre hasta que este también muere y asi sucesivamente* dijo el revolucionario

{Siempre supe que eras el mas cerebrito de los 3} le dijo en broma el pecoso

Luego de eso Issei se puso a pensar pero para su mala suerte empezó a sentir una presencia que estaba detrás de él la sensación era la misma que con aquel hombre de la gabardina el solo se dio la vuelta y vio con un ligera sorpresa a la belleza que tenía enfrente, tenia ropa de oficinista azul pero su blusa tenia algunos botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos

Una vez más Issei podía escuchar a Ace y Sabo tener un desagüe nasal por la increíble vista y este suspiro de fastidio al ver lo fáciles que son de provocar

-Asi que tu eres el que ni Donashiku ni Raynare-sama pudieron matar- su era fría y solo hizo a Issei sonriera

-Supongo que me convertí en alguien famoso de repente- dijo mientras se ría un poco

-¡Yo no seré tan imprudente como ellos!- dijo mientras creaba una lanza de luz pero esta era de color amarillo y se creía solo como una punta con diferentes ondulaciones en los lados

-Bien muéstrame lo que tienes- dijo mientras su cuerpo se lleno de juego

Lo que sorprendió a Issei fue ver que en lugar de que ella le arrojara la lanza esta cargo hacia él con la lanza en mano como su fuera una especie de espada el castaño por su parte solo dejo que ella lo partiera por la mitad pero igual que antes su cuerpo se volvió a juntar mientras ella veía con shock y luego el castaño hizo un gesto de desaprobación con los dedos

-Tsk, tsk, tsk. Eso no está bien Datenshi-chan, nunca le han dicho que es peligroso jugar con fuego- y luego su puño se lleno de fuego y le dio un puñetazo justo en el vientre que la manda a volar unos metros y ellas cayó al piso mientras se sobaba su vientre que fue quemado y con la marcar de sus nudillos

-¡C-Como…no puedo…c-creerlo!- dijo mientras unas cuantas gotas de sangre salian de su boca luego Issei se le acerco mientras que el fuego se apago

-Deberías irte ya Datenshi-chan si no quieres que te incinere pero podrías mandarle mis saludos a Ray-chan, estare esperando por ella cuando quiera- dijo y luego se fue mientras se reía entre dientes, Kalawarner por su parte decidió irse volando y nuestro héroe siguió su camino hacia el club

-'Ella era bastante atractiva'-

[Trato de matarnos]

-'Pero no pudo, sabes creo que si puedo traer a Ray-chan conmigo puedo traerla a ella también…creo'-

[Haaaa, nunca me acostumbrare cuando estés hecho el playboy]

{¡HAHAHAHAHA!}

*¡HAHAHAHAHA!*

-'¡CALLENSEN YA SENPAIS PERVERTIDOS!'-

Luego de ese incomodo momento nuestro héroe se fue caminando de vuelta hacia al club

**Un rato mas tarde en la casa de Issei**

Cuando llego al club Issei les dijo sobre el contrato y de su encuentro con el angel caido pero no le ocasiono ningún problema y despues de irse a casa decidió tomar un ducha luego se fue a preparar su cena para finalmente irse a dormir pero cuando se fue a subir las escaleras se quedo mirando la puerta de su sótano, cuando era pequeño su tio siempre le ha dicho que nunca que se acerque ahí y ahora que era un demonio pudo saber porque, podía sentir una poderosa energía venir de ahí tan fuerte que incluso le hacía temblar un poco, decidió ignorarlo y se fue a dormir, llego a su cama se acostó y se preparo para otro largo dia mañana repleto de contratos y entrenamiento el cual también le tocaba justo ahora cuando durmiera

**FIN**

**JODER! Al fin cap 3 y si dije el martes o el miércoles pero prefería hacerlo ya de una vez para que asi no tuviera problemas mas adelante solo por precaucion y solo por si acaso también estoy trabajando en el cap 2 de Una segunda Oportunidad quizá lo tenga el domingo en la noche o antes dependiendo de cuanta pereza tenga, de cualquier modo espero disfruten de este cap hasta el próximo**

**Mata ne! ^w^**


End file.
